Competition
by auroraminamino
Summary: It all started with a game, then Skipper got the idea of having a little competition: boys team vs girls team. It all gets complicated when it turns out to be a certain time of year and The Red Squirrel shows up. When it later turns into a rescue mission at the rodents partners base will the penguins be clever enough to make it out? !Warning: Suggestive Content, Also Long!


**Competition**

Team Penguin is enjoying a movie marathon. They are joined by Silver and Cory, who had never left New York, but left HQ for a bit so Silver could get to see the sights. They had come back to get a break before heading back for training with Sky and Eva. Though Cory had taught her some of the team moves they use.

Cory: So now that the marathon is over, what do we do?

Private: Snow cone run?

Silver: How about Truth or Dare?

Cory: Never played that! Sounds fun!

Silver and everyone sits in a circle.

Silver: OK I will start. Skipper, Truth or Dare?

Skipper: I pick dare! because I don't want you guys trying to get the Denmark story out of me for one and two I can handle any dare you throw at me!

Silver: [sniggers] I dare you to kiss a leopard seal!

Skipper: [jumps] We don't have any of those in the zoo, try again girly. [laughs]

Silver: [eyes narrow] Fine then how about a little doctors appointment? [holds up his sheet] It looks like its time for two more shots. [gets wicked smile, singing like voice]: Hope You like NEEDLES!

Skipper: [gasp] Say what?

Private: [leans over to Rico, whispers] She is definitely your sister. Shes a bit twisted.

Rico: [grins] Thanks!

Silver: You heard me.

Skipper: Uh- I just remembered, its my turn to do re-con duty! [dashes out of HQ]

Others: Didn't see that coming!

Silver: [smirks] Hes out so, Kowalski, Truth or Dare?

Kowalski: [grins] Like you should have to ask truth!

The other two jump.

Private: I thought for sure he would say dare!  
Silver: How did you join the team in the first place?

Kowalski: Oh, a friend of Manfredi and Johnson recommended me because of how sharp my brain is. I had to work hard to gain Skippers trust though. He thought I was a security risk because of my sharpness, but then I saved him from being hit by a bus and the rest is history. [grins]

Silver nods.

Kowalski: OK Cory, Truth or Dare?

Cory: Dare!

Kowalski: [grins] Given your slightly timid nature I thought you would go with the other one! Now let me think . . . I dare you to kiss Private!

Cory: Alright!

She glomps Private and plants one right on him! Silver covers Rico eyes, Kowalskis beak falls open.

Kowalski: Whoa!

Kowalski and Silver lock eyes and look away blushing. Rico clears his throat and Cory and Private stop kissing.

Cory: [clears throat] Sorry about that. Anyway Rico, Truth or Dare?

Rico: Dare, but of course! [laughs]

Everyone: Saw that coming!

Cory: I dare you to kiss Silver!

Silvers beak drops open.

Silver: And I thought I was the twisted one of the two of us!

Rico pretends to faint while Cory shrugs.

Cory: First thing that came to mind.

Kowalski looked away having anger that he couldn't kiss Silver.

Cory: Well then Silver, Truth or dare?

Silver: Truth.

Cory: Do you like Skipper or Kowalski?

Rico listens intently.

Silver: [blushes] Kowalski . . .

She hides her face with her wings while Kowalski stares at her. Skipper then returns.

Skipper: Alright I got the stupid shots so I am back in.

He looks around for a moment.

Skipper: What did I miss?

Cory: Just the little soap opera we got cooking! Oh and I think I gave Rico a heart attack.

Private: You actually got the shots?

Skipper: [dogy eyes] Yup!

Silver gives Cory a look then Rico pretends to come to.

Silver: Well now that's done, Private Truth or Dare?

Private: I'm going on the safe side and going to watch The Luna-corns.

Cory: Me too!

They both run over to the T.V.

Skipper: Whats got them so freaked out? [tilts head]

Silver: [shrugs] Looks like the children are gone now.

Julian breaks in.

Julian: Hello Neighbors!

Kowalski: [thinking] Never thought I'd be glad to get interrupted by him.

Skipper: What do you want now ring tail?

Julian: Want to start a party! [shakes booty, sees Silver] Whose this girl?

Silver gets a cunning grin on her face.

Rico: [sees grin, thinks] Oh no!

Sliver: Hey Ring tail, I'm Silver Ricos sister.

Julian: Sweet Sky Spirits, there are two of you?

Silver: Ever play Truth or Dare?

Five minuets later Julian is hanging from the ceiling from a dare gone wrong and Skipper can't breathe because hes laughing so hard. Silver can't breath either.

Cory: That wasn't very nice!

She helps Julian down and puts his crown back on. Silver stops and sighs.

Silver: Oh well . . .

Julian: If I got it correctly when you explained it Silver, Truth or the Dare?

Silver: Yup, oh your asking me. dare of course!

Julian: I dare you to try to make friends with Joey the kangaroo!

Everyone gasps.

Silver: [shrugs] No problem.

Five minutes later, they are having sodas.

Joey: It is really nice to know one of the penguins knows what it is like to be alone and doesn't give me the creeps!

Silver: Of course. They thought you couldn't have friends because your violent, but you really nice on the inside.

Joey: [blushes] Thanks, you get me so well.

Silver smiles at Joey.

Everyone: Whoa!

Cory: And the soap opera grows!

Skipper: I hope your gut ain't telling you what I think it is!

Rico: Dun dun dun!

Silver: [finishes her soda] I gotta go, but we can meet up some time OK?

Joey: Urh, sure but listen-

He sees Silvers already gone.

Joey: Darn I want to ask her out!

Julian: Every time a penguin goes in with him there's hitting! How did she do that?

Silver: I got a way about me! [shrugs] Now whose turn is next?

Rico: Yours.

Silver: Oh yeah so Kowalski, Truth or Dare?

Kowalski: [glances at Skipper] Uh dare?

Julian: This is going to be good! [rubs hands together]

Silver: [smirks] I dare you to destroy your lab.

A true faint this time, Kowalski is down! Everyone laughs.

Skipper: Saw that reaction coming!

They drag him back to HQ and put him in the bottom bunk.

Julian: Now what happens?

Silver: [holds up marker] Can I draw on him?

Skipper: That's random! Why do you want to draw on him?

Silver: I'm in an artistic mood! [shrugs]

Five minutes later Kowalski has a mustache on his face and a bulls eye on his stomach.

Silver: I'm good so lets continue on Truth or Dare! So Rico, Truth or Dare?

Rico, for once, decides to go on the safe side.

Rico: Truth!

Everyone is completely shocked!

Private: There's a twist!

Silver: [stares at Private] When did you join in again?

Rico knew that would get him out of the game and turns to Private wondering the same thing.

Private: I didn't really, I was just listening in.

Skipper: Ah come on Young Private! Truth or Dare?

Private: Dare I suppose, Skipper.

Silver snickers.

Rico: I dare you to watch a Scary Movie Trilogy!

Private: Fine? [looks nervous]

Kowalski wakes up and hears 'movie'.

Kowalski: Alright more movies! I'll make popcorn! Wait why am I all colored on?

Everyone laughs. Rico and Silver share a glance. Silver shakes her head. She puts in the first movie and they settle down to watch. As they come to the first graphic scene Private lets out a terrified scream. Rico and Silver grin they both think that he needs to toughen up a bit anyway.

By the time they get through the last movie, Julian ran out screaming, Private and Cory are hugging Luna-corns to their chests and rocking back and forth. The siblings are sitting with their tongues hanging out and the other two are playing chess in the corner as they had quickly became board with the whole thing. Silver turns off the T.V.

Rico: Loved them!

Silver: If you loved them then you will love the next one!

She notices Privates and Corys terrified faces.

Silver: How about we continue Truth or Dare?

Private and Cory scream, go to the bunks and hide under blankets. The siblings laugh while the other two roll their eyes.

Skipper: We are in for a restless night.

Kowalski: Not if we try the sleep powder I've been working on! [grins]

Skipper: That sounds interesting!

Silver: No!

Skipper: [looks at her] Why?

Silver: Its going to end in disaster like all the other times!

Kowalski sneaks up behind her with an annoyed look on his face and sprinkles some on her. She falls to sleep before she knows it.

Kowalski: I can't fail all the time!

Skipper: Nice job, but I think Rico is now mad at you.

Kowalski looks over to see him glaring.

Kowalski: [nervous laugh] It will wear off by morning. [dashes into lab]

Rico growls, but softly picks Silver up and places her in his buck and slides in beside her and holds her close falling asleep.

Skipper: Cute! [puts blanket over siblings, looks at hiding duo] Permission granted for you two to watch The Luna-corns until you fall asleep, so you don't have bad dreams. Just not to loud.

Private and Cory: Yay!

They make a little nest in front of the T.V. and put on a DVD. Skipper goes into the lab to tell Kowalski that its safe to come out. Kowalski silently pokes his head out and sighs in relief.

Kowalski: Do you think Rico is really mad at me?

Skipper: Depends if that sleep powder dose something weird.

Kowalski: It didn't do anything weird to me. [shrug]

From across the room:

Private: Oho Prince Sharesalot your so wise!

Skipper and Kowalski roll their eyes.

Skipper: Well at least they won't have nightmares.

Kowalski: [grins] Cant say the same thing about us though!

Both laugh!

From across the room:

Cory and Private: Aw! That's so sweet!

Kowalski: Gotta admit they do look good together! [grins] Don't you think?

Skipper: At least its not Shawna!

Rico twitches in his sleep.

Skipper: Dose Rico twitch like that often?

Kowalski: Only if hes worried about something or having a bad dream as far as I know. [shrugs]

From across the room:

Private: I think he is only half way asleep-

Cory: In order to keep an eye on Silver.

Skipper: They are finishing each others sentences? Creepy!

Kowalski: If I tried a gizmo on her I'd get it, but the substances I come up with always work. [has sad look]

Private: Uh what?

Kowalski: If that's at me, I'm kinda sad in Ricos trust level in me or lack there of. If that's at Skipper, you know he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while. [tries not to smirk]

From across the room:

Private and Cory: [beaks drop open] Oh burn!

Kowalski laughs then runs back into the lab to avoid Skipper swinging at him.

Cory: OK.

They turn back to the T.V.

Skipper: [amused head shake] You cant avoid me forever, you will be slapped!

Kowalski: [yells] No, but it will be fun to try!

Both laugh. Skipper waddles over and grabs a fish coffee and sits at the table. Skipper is struck by an idea. Then he grabs Kowalskis clipboard and starts writing it down. He giggles to himself every so often. Private turns his head and sees him.

Private: What are you doing?

Skipper: We are going to have a little competition coming up. [laughs]

Private: With who?

Skipper: Male penguin vs female penguin team!

Kowalski: [bursts out lab] You sure that's a good idea?

Cory: Why not? Me, Sky, Eva, and Silver vs Skipper,you, Rico and Privy. It will be fun and we will see how training is going.

Kowalski: Privy?

Cory blushes. Private smiles with a light blush, Skipper grins. Suddenly Rico sings in his sleep.

Rico: FISH!

Everyone blinks at him.

Skipper: OK, more randomness!

Kowalski: Marlene is going to be the ref right?

Skipper: Yes.

Private: So how is this going to work?

Skipper: Just sent the message to them and then we see if they will accept

Kowalski: [peeks over table] I was wondering where my phone went! I still think that this is a bad idea though.

Cory: What, you don't want to get your tail feathers kicked by a bunch of girls? [laughs]

Skipper: Let the trash talk begin! [laughs] So what is your issue Kowalski?

Rico eyes flicker open and he climbs out of bed.

Rico: What I miss?

Kowalski: Skipper wants a competition. Our team vs the girls team.

Rico: Awesome, lets do it!

Skipper: Majority rules, we do it if they accept.

Kowalski makes a face.

Cory: Whats up with you? I thought you liked going head to head!

Kowalski: I'm going to sound like Skipper for a minute: my gut is telling me this is a bad idea! [shrugs]

Skipper: If so I guess you can stay in the lab. Anyway Silver will be with the rest of the girls.

Rico looks unsure.

Skipper: We can take them on!

The Smart Phone vibrates and Skipper looks at it

Skipper: They accepted and will be over in a few days!

Cory: I already sent them messages telling them about Silver.

Kowalski: Well I don't want my team to be outnumbered. [shrugs]

Skipper: [pats him on shoulder] Good man! Now its time for bed everyone!

Clock: Lock down activated!

Everyone goes to sleep. Kowalski takes to longest to fall asleep as he is trying to figure out why he is getting a bad feeling.

Kowalski: Over thinking is not helping me.

Eventually he falls asleep.

The next day:

Skipper goes to tell Marlene what hes setting up with the rest of the girls team. She agrees to be the ref.

Then Skipper spends most of the day on coming up with the events. Everyone else get to do what the want. Julian shows up at one point and tries to get in on the competition. He ends up ticking Skipper off. Then he sees Kowalski making a weird face. The lemur get curious and goes over to him.

Julian: What is up, Smart one?

Kowalski: This just feels likes something is very wrong.

Marlene: What could be wrong with a friendly competition?

Kowalski: [shrugs] I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to go up against Manfredi and Johnsons younger sisters.

Julian: No need to be the worrying this should be not a hitch.

Then he leaves as its almost lights out now.

Kowalski: [shrugs] I'm going to try and have fun but . . . I don't know. Just- something feels weird. Oddly enough it seems to be just me. [scratches head]

Rico shift slightly, but says nothing. Silver looks at Rico.

Silver: Whats wrong Rico?

Rico forgot they can sense each others emotions and how they are physically. He points at Kowalski and shrugs.

Kowalski: Looks like I spoke to soon! [tilts head]

Rico: [shrugs] Nothing.

No one wants to press him on the subject so they all go to sleep. Silver wakes up in the middle of the night and goes topside not seeing Skipper waking up and seeing her leave.

Skipper: [blinks] Whats going on there?

He goes topside and sees her looking up at the moon. Skipper tilts his head.

Skipper: Whats up?

Silver: Tomorrow was the day when . . .

She doesn't say anymore.

Skipper: [gentle tone] You and Rico got separated?

Silver nods.

Skipper: [thinking] That must be why Rico was being twitchy before.

He hears someone on the latter, turns and sees Ricos head pop up. Rico jumps when he sees Skipper looking at him. Then the siblings jump when they see each other.

Skipper: Its OK! I understand. Privates caught me doing this type of thing a time or two. [rubs back of head awkwardly]

Silver softly laughs. Rico grins.

Silver: Has Kowalski ever caught you?

Skipper: Surprisingly no and I don't know why. [shrugs]

Skipper moves out of the way so Rico can finish coming up the latter.

Silver: Is he in the lab most of the time?

Skipper: Well that's of course part of the reason. [shrugs]

Silver: Or that he explodes every time! [laughs]

Kowalski: I don't blow myself up every time!

Everyone jumps and spins around.

Kowalski: [snorts] I have actually caught him more times then Private. I just don't go near him because I don't want to intrude on what hes thinking about. He doesn't do that very often you know. [smirks]

Skipper and Silver: Oh wow!

Rico grins at Kowalski.

Cory and Private: Burn!

Everybody laughs. Then Rico hacks up his flamethrower and shoots it at the sky.

Rico: Char broiled!

Everyone laughs again. Silver smiles and upchucks a rocket launcher and fires it. Everyone laughs, then Skipper gently holds both their beaks shut.

Skipper: No one upping each other! We don't want the zoo to be destroyed now. [lets them go]

The siblings: [jokingly] Awe man!

Cory: No destroying the zoo!

The siblings: Oh alright. [winks]

Everyone laughs again.

Voice from behind: Aw . . . Can we at least have a turn?

Everyone quickly turned around and saw no one. They then got into defensive stances and Skipper barked his demands.

Skipper: Show yourself! Who are you? Why are you here?

A mysteriously shaped black figure quietly waddled up behind him and gave him a hug around the neck and shouts: SURPRISE!

Skipper then slipped out and turned to see his 'attacker'. Who it turns out to be, is a pouting Sky.

Skipper: Sky? Is that you?

Sky: Well duh! Who else could it be? [smiles widely with wings behind back]

She turns to look at each other penguin smiling happily back at her as she greets them: Hello!

Private: Hello! Um . . . Where's Eva? Isn't she supposed to come to?

Kowalski: Yes . . . You DO seem to be missing key personnel

Sky: Oh. She's here. You just didn't see her sneak into you HQ while I was distracting you. She said she wanted some fish and I don't have any on me at the moment.

Skipper: What? How could she sneak in like that? Why didn't she say 'hi' first?

Sky: [shrugs] Well she should be coming up soon.

Silver: Or we could just go down and see her.

Cory: I like that idea! I'm going to go say 'hi'. Don't wait up!

As Corys is going down the hatch, the others soon follow. When they reach the bottom, they notice Eva watching Phinease And Ferb on the TV, laughing loudly as some scientist in a lab coat got beat up by a platypus. When she stops laughing she gets up and starts to eat a fish she had in her wings. It was half-way in her beak when she turns and notices everyone looking at her. She quickly eats the fish and smiles like nothing happened.

Eva: Oh hello! You must be the newbie!

Eva waddles up to Silver and looks her in the eye, which is a bit hard since Eva is a couple inches shorter than her. Eva holds her gaze for a good five, cold, seconds before she smiles widely.

Eva: [grabs her wing, shakes it violently] I'm Eva. I'm the leader of my team and I wanted to welcome you into the unit personally. It's nice to meet you Silver! You're lucky that I heard many good things about you!

Silver looks uncomfortable.

Silver: Nice too meet you too.

Cory: Shes not used to ones who are perky yet.

Sky: We shall cure her of that quickly enough! [grins]

Silver: I am just not use to being around so many penguins. Why did you stare at me like that?

Eva: I stared you in the eye to see if you would back down or challenge, but you didn't causing you to pass so . . . Good on you! [pats back] Well, what now?

Silver: Before you came we were playing Truth or Dare so why not continue?

Sky: Nothing good comes from that game most of the time so, no.

Private and Cory: Agreed!

Eva: [raises wing, jumps up and down] I dare Sky to run around flapping her flippers screaming: Plastic boats with rubber bunnies make the zoom-zoom lady POP a purple bubble with pumper nickle RIGHT BOBBY!

Silver: Sky didn't say Dare or Truth for that matter.

Eva: I'm Eva, that's Sky. [points, she waves] And my bad! [shrugs] So you going to do it?

Cory: Rico, drum roll!

Rico hacks up a drum and does just that.

Eva: Yeah, but I never care if someone does. I just demand it like that because I can, even though most don't. I'm just cool like that. [laughs lightly]

Silver: OK . . .

Private and Cory just stare. Kowalski, Rico and Skipper snort.

Sky: Yeah, I take orders from that now!

She winks at Eva so that she knows that shes kidding.

Eva: [false anger] Yeah, you BETTER be joking! [laughs] I'm just kidding. So you gonna do it Silver? I so hope so! [clasps wings together, begging voice] Please please please please please!

Silver: I might regret this, but Dare.

She dose as dared, then she gets Eva the same way she got Julian. Everybody laughs as Eva half glares at them from the ceiling.

Skipper: Didn't think that would work twice!

Sky: [trying not to laugh to hard] See? Nothing good comes from this game. [bursts into belly laughs]

Rico and Silver can't breath from laughing so hard!

Eva: What are you talking about? I'm making like a monkey! Woo hoo! [swings back and forth laughing]

Silver: I can't breath!

She gasps for breath. So does everyone else. They laugh so hard they all fall onto the floor. So they stop doing weird things for a while. It takes a while before they can even look at each other without laughing. Marlene walks in and raises an eyebrow at the sight.

Marlene: [with raised eyebrow] Kowalskis not back on an inventing kick again is he?

Eva: Not yet but think you can get me down from here? I feel light-headed and you're all doubles in my vision.

Cory: Sure.

Then she gets down with Marlenes help.

Marlene: So, what about this competition that I was supposed to play ref at?

Eva: [dusting herself off, to Marlene] It's a competition, one event a day, girl team vs. boy team. You in? [folds wings expectantly]

Skipper: She already said she would when I asked.

Private: Since she in the most neutral person in the zoo shes going to be the referee!

Eva: See? No one tells me these things.

Sky: Well you never asked us!

Eva: Do I really have to? It seems to me that it's just something you tell a person. Ah well. At least its taken care of for now. What I just REALLY want to know is the events.

Silver: I'm lost.

Cory: That's something only Skipper knows! When I asked him he would say "Classified until the day of the first part of the games!"

Everyone then turns and looks at Skipper, who grins.

Skipper: [shouts] Let the games begin! [thrusts wing into the air]

Silver jumps and pukes up a rocket launcher ready to fire.

Silver: KABOOM!

Eva: Took long enough Flathead. So, what's the first competition? By the way, what time is it?

Skipper: Don't call me that . . . Anyway its time for . . . Dramatic pause . . . HOT PATATO!

Everyone: AAAA!

All but Skipper run (Silver dropping her launcher in surprise) in different directions as he pulls a 'strike anywhere' bomb out of his feathers and quickly strikes it on the island as he chases them all topside.

Skipper: Eanie-y . . . meanie . . . mine-y Cory!

Skipper throws the bomb to Cory, who catches it despite the fact shes running away.

Cory: OH HOT DANG! [thinking]: Who to give it to? Who to give it to? Uh . . . [sees Rico and Kowalski turning away, shouts]: Heads up guys!

She throws bomb, to the top of Joey's habitat wall were the boys are. Kowalski grabs it and throws it to Rico before getting punched in the face by Joey. Rico spots Eva and throws it to her then leaps down to help Kowalski escape.

Eva runs in a circle trying to find someone to throw it to. She spots Skipper sitting in a nearby tree. She grins then throws the bomb at him!

Eva: [yelling] Hot Potato! [almost evil laugh]

Skippers eyes widen then he throws it at Sky.

Skipper: [screaming] HOT PATOTO!

By the time Sky gets the bomb, the fuse is going short. She frantically looks around and throws the bomb behind her under a bench . . . Where Private just happens to be laying under.  
Private: Ah! [notices sewer gate]

Private rushes to the gate, lifts and throws the bomb inside. He quickly puts it down an sits on top of it covering his ear holes as a giant explosion comes from under him, throwing him into the air a short distance for a second.

Private is trying not to twitch as the bushes were poking him in the behind. Silver shushes him while putting her wing over his beak.

Private: [whispering very quietly] I'm not sure I'm following this.

Silver: Trust me. [grins]

They were hiding just in case Skipper pulled out another bomb.

The bushes behind him keep rustling, faster and faster. After a few moments, Private is tackled to the ground by Cory and they roll around, beak-over-feet, until they hit a wall. They stand up and start laughing with each other.

Skipper: Come on in groups!

Everyone waddles in.

Skipper: Looks like the girls won this round, for the only one who never held the bomb was Silver.

Marlene: [nods] Yup, that's my verdict.

Eva: Sweet! Up high girls!

There are a flurry of high fives on the girls team.

Marlene: Whoa! Its a female clone of your team! Should I be worried.

Skipper snorts.

Marlene: I'll take that as a 'yes'.

Sky: Just don't get on our bad sides. [playful wink]

The next day:

Eva: So what's the next challenge Señor Flathead?

Skipper: Its . . . Dramatic Pause . . . Fight/sparing: Me vs Eva, Sky vs Rico, Silver vs Kowalski, Private vs Cory. One at a time ref chooses who begins.

Marlene: Most victories wins. Private and Cory your up first.

The two young penguins step up and look at each other. At first the look like they are going to have at it, but then they both refuse at the same time. Eva sees this and gets a sad look, which only gets worse when she sees the two make goo goo eyes at each other after Marlene marks down the double forfeit.

The second match is Skipper and Eva, where Skipper uses his Kung Fu skills and wins the day!

March three is Silver and Kowalski. She lets her crazy loose and take him down.

Last up is Sky and Rico. Sky lasts a good amount of time, but concedes when Rico gets her with the wing hold.

Marlene: The boys have taken this round with two victories to one.

Eva: [hides sadness with obvious false anger] Oh come on! I thought we had this in the bag! [imitates Julians voice]: You're all a bunch of pansies. [pats all her team's back] But you're all MY pansies. [chuckles]

They all get the rest of the day off. The next day signals the last even:

Skipper: Looks like its time for a tie breaker and its called. . . Dramatic Pause . . . Concrete Jungle! Time to see who can survive as a team. At the edge of New York City I had Marlene place a flare gun. First team to get it and make it back is the winner.

Eva: Event approved! When dose it start?

Skipper: We all get an hour to plan our tactics. Also the teams can mess with each other.

Silver: Even better! Your team is so going down bro.! [points at Rico]

Rico: [grins, grunts] We shall see!

Eva: I think we need some restrictions though.

Skipper: Restrictions? What for?

Eva: [shares look with her team] You girls agree?

Sky: I would say so.

Eva: Perfect.

Private: Um, what are you all on about?

Eva: Just make sure Rico's empty before-hand. Let's go. [leads team sliding away]

Rico: Aw!

Rico starts to upchuck everything inside him except for his fish.

Silver briefly comes back and dose the same thing with the same feeling.

Kowalski: That rule makes this more interesting!

Silver: Your still going down though boys! [winks]

Skipper: [grins] Bring-it-on!

Silver: Considerate brought!

She slides away to re-join her team.

Eva: [patting Silver] Sorry I did that, but it would have been way to easy a challenge. We need to show those losers just who we are!

Silver: The boys won't know what hit them! [grins]

Sky: Are you OK Eva? I sense some hostility. [tilts head]

Eva: We got beat in hand-to-hand combat! I thought we would do better is all.

Silver and Cory nod. Sky gives Eva a long look, she glances at Cory.

Sky: Can I go ask the other team something real quick?

Eva: Depends on what you want to ask.

Silver: Just let her go . . . More or less she will go to Private.

Sky: Oh, she is good. [points at Silver grinning]

Eva: Oh, I know whats going on there. So no, lets just focus on coming up with how we are going to beat his team. [eyes twitches]

Sky: [notices twitch] Alright, just calm down a bit first. [speaks quickly]: Uh, we don't want them to think that your nervous.

The other two tilt their heads.

Eva: It's nothing, really! I'm fine! [chuckle]

Cory: Uh, is everything alright?

Eva: Yup! Anyhow, let's get down to business! So, to survive this we are going to need lots of materials. First we need a map of the neighborhood we will be going to. We need to set up a meeting points for our team. When we get to the streets Cory will get materials for shelter, Silver can get any possible weapons for any possible dangers such as cats and/or dogs, Sky will gather some food and I will scope around for anything of use or any threats. We will meet after an hour. All we need now is a rendezvous spot. Any questions?

Silver: No.

Other two: Nope!

Sky: Hey, Private is on his way over with a map for us! [points]

She pushes Eva over to him to hopefully get her to talk to him.

Eva: [rolls eyes, looks at Private] Is that a map for us to use?

Private: Yup! Skipper sent me to give it to you. Here you go! [gives map to Eva]

Eva: [takes map] Thanks. So, that's it?

Private: And he wishes you luck!

He belly slides away.

Sky: [thinking] I'm getting a weird feeling about this.

Private gets back to his team.

Private: I delivered the map Skipper.

Skipper: Good now its time for us to start planning.

Kowalski: How was Eva? She seemed a little annoyed before, as in more annoyed then she should have been.

Private: She seemed OK to me. [shrugs]

Kowalski: Hm! That weird feeling is coming back again.

Skipper: Well, just keep an eye on her Kowalski. [being sarcastic]: Think you can handle that?

Kowalski: Of coarse, why wouldn't I be able to handle it?

Skipper: [rolls eyes] Lets get this plan meeting started!

Kowalski: [mumbling to himself] Why wouldn't I be able to?

Private pats Kowalski's back, turns to Skipper pacing back in forth in front of them.

Eva is pacing back and forth looking at the map.

Eva: As Kowalski would say, eureka! I found the perfect rout!

Her team gathers around to look.

Eva: [rapidly smacking paper with wing, whispers] Right here. This ally near E 66 St. See this one?

Silver: I do!

Cory: Yup!

Sky: That seems cool.

Silver: Why do we need to-?

Eva puts a wing on her beak.

Eva: Trust me, I got me a little plan. [grins evilly]

The other three look at each other.

Silver: Should I be worried?

Cory: Maybe . . .

Sky stars rubbing her belly.

Sky: I don't know about this contest anymore.

Eva: Ah, it can't be anything bad! It's just a [squeaky voice] friendly challenge [normal voice] between friends.

The hour for planning is now up and the two teams are deployed after the say so from Marlene. Team Skipper goes one way, while Team Eva goes another way. Both teams keep going until they have to make camp. The teams are only a street or two apart.

Skipper: Men, I think that its time for us to get a read on our rival team. Kowalski, you know what to do!

Kowalski nods then takes a pair of binoculars out of his feathers, which the other team was also issued, and starts to walk away. He gets distracted as Private and Skipper start to argue a bit as Private wanted to go with him.

Eva: Stay frosty team! The boys could be anywhere. Now lets all get our assignments done! Move out!

The girls team then splits up to take care of their assignments.

Silver belly slides for a couple of minutes and gets lucky. She grabs it and continues on.

Kowalski is hiding behind a random trash bag when he hears rustling. He caches his breath and holds it. All of a sudden, Cory pops up from a dumpster with what looks like a curtain.

Cory: Perfect! Now I just need something to hold it up . . . [hops out]

Kowalski remembers to breathe, but does so quietly as she waddles away. He quickly makes note of what Cory is up to. He continues on his way.

Eva begins her expedition to find threats, but she can't stop thinking about Cory and Private making googly eyes at each other. As she is searching behind a building she sees a guitar and picks it up. She looks it over and it seems to be in a fairly good condition. She takes it and starts to walk around playing it and singing:

Eva: I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world  
Who dreamed up a little home, for me  
I played pretend between the trees  
And fed my house guests drinks and treats  
And laughed, in my pretty bed of green  
I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest swing  
I had a dream  
Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be  
The stars smiled down at me  
God answered in silent reverie  
I said a prayer and, fell asleep  
I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest tree  
I had a dream

Oh . . . (X5)

Ahhhhh . . . (X3)

Now I'm sad and, feeling gray  
I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm, willing to leave  
I lived it full and I lived it well  
As many tales I live to tell  
I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
To fly, from the highest, swing

She suddenly hears a scurrying sound and goes into a defensive posture.

Eva: Whose there? I know your not a penguin! [throws guitar to side]

Suddenly, a furred creature runs around the corner into her, knocking them both to the ground. A big dog sprints past the ally.

Eva: Ugh, what was that? [gets up]

The furred creature sits up and seems a bit dizzy. It was a red furred squirrel with an eye patch.

Eva: Whoa! You're The Red Squirrel! I thought you were a fictional character!  
Red Squirrel: Do I LOOK fictional to you?

Eva: Well you do have an eye patch.

Red Squirrel gives her an annoyed look.

Eva: [rolls eyes] Anyways. You were being chased by a big dog? I hate that.

Red Squirrel: Tell me about it. So I heard you singing.

Eva: Yeah, why?

Red Squirrel: It was very pretty.

Eva: Not often I get props from a bad guy, but thanks all the same.

She turns, about to walk way.

Red Squirrel: Question, are there more penguins out here?

Eva: [turns back] Whats it to you?

Red Squirrel: Well it just seems that you feel all alone. I wanted to know if you actually have friends you care about with you or if you were on a late night stroll.

Eva: Yes, I do but we split up is search of supplies.

Red Squirrel nods slowly.

Eva gives the mammal a long look.

Eva: Question, do you want something?

Red Squirrel: Yes, actually. I was just wondering if you would like to talk about your problem. I definitely get the impression that you have one.

Eva looks unsure.

Eva: I'm not sure if I can.

Red Squirrel: Oh, come on its easy.

Eva: [blinks] Well yeah, but aren't you penguin enemy number one?

Red Squirrel: Just because I'm a bad guy doesn't mean that I'm a bad, guy. If that makes sense.

Eva: Surprisingly It does.

Red Squirrel: Well then, pull up a slab of concrete and lets talk!

He sits down. Eva blinks at him again then sits down.

Red Squirrel: So, what's wrong?

Eva: [deep sigh, talks quickly] So there's this guy I like and I thought he liked me too but I turned out to be wrong since I always see him looking at another girl and what sucks is that the other girl is my friend and now I feel bad because I want her to be happy and that I also hate her for liking him back. [deep breathe, talks normally] But I can't hate my friend because I like her . . .

Red Squirrel: Ah, I see your jealous of your friend because she likes her crush and he likes her back when your not sure if your crush likes you back.

Eva: Pretty much. [shrug] Now that I bounced it off someone I feel better. Didn't think it would be a bad guy though. [laughs at irony]

Red Squirrel: See? Didn't I do a good job? Bet your friends didn't.

Eva: I never told them.

The Red Squirrel gives her a surprised look. To which she just shrugs.

Eva: [stands up] Well, if that's it, I'm going to go back to what I was doing.

Red Squirrel: Wait!

Eva: [turns to face him] What?

Red Squirrel: I have a proposition for you.

The Red Squirrel then pulls out a black string. Dangling from the bottom is a light blue teardrop-shaped gem.

Eva: Whats that?

Red Squirrel: Its part of my proposition.

Eva: What does it do?

Red Squirrel: It's a voice recorder. Wear this all the time and I'll make sure you get your crush. But don't tell anyone or else it won't work. Do we have a deal?

Eva looks unsure for a second.

Eva: Deal!

She grabs it and puts it around her neck.

Red Squirrel: OK! We'll meet back up later. Off you go!

He takes off. Eva starts waddling back to where her camp is, having picked the guitar back up. She is gently playing the strings, one at a time as she thought about what she just did. Did she just give up her friendship or would Cory understand?

Sky: Hey Eva! Over here!

Eva looked up and sees she made it to camp. There is Sky and Silver sitting outside of a makeshift tent held up by metal bars. Silver is sitting in front of a fire. Sky is passing her fish.

Sky then notices the necklace and Eva earns a puzzled expression from her.

Sky: What's with the necklace?

Silver: [looks up from polishing metal bar] Oh wow. Did you find that?

Eva: Yeah . . . I found it. I would have gotten you guys something, but I only found this. [looks around] Hey, where's Cory?

Sky: She's inside. I already gave her some dinner. [hands two fish to Eva]

Eva: Oh OK. [eats fish] I saw no danger so we're good for now. One of us should keep watch out during the night. Two hour shifts each.

Silver: I guess that's a good idea. You know, in case a dog comes near or something.

Sky: Does anyone want to go first?

Silver: I got a couple of sifts.

Sky: I'll take some too.

Cory comes out of the tent. Eva jumps slightly, no one sees it as Cory is speaking.

Cory: I made it all nice a comfortable in there! [points at tent] I am good!

Eva: Good job Cory. You can go rest. Silver will be looking out for a couple of hours then she'll wake up Sky to switch, then me, then you.

Silver: Alright.

Its a smooth night and when its Silvers turn to keep watch she lets the others sleep for the rest of the night. She looks around and spots a good place to keep watch. She decides quickly and makes her way into the shadows where she can see the street. The time goes surprisingly fast and there was no sign of any danger.

Silver: [thinking] I know you boys are out there. [whispering to herself] Why don't they just come out and say 'hi'?

On a building not far from her Kowalski is spying on her through the binoculars.

Kowalski: Shes very frosty. An 'attack' wouldn't go over well right now. Dang! The others are awake now! Better go before they spot me.

Kowalski turns around to head back to his own camp as Sky takes over.

Eva looks mad.

Eva: Why didn't you wake us when you turn was over?

Silver looked taken aback.

Silver: You looked like you could us the sleep.

Eva: Yeah, good point. Sorry.

Silver: So whats the battle plan for today fearless leader! [rub wings together]

Eva: [laughs] Take it easy there tiger.

Everyone else grins.

Cory: Yup, shes Ricos sister! [grins]

Eva: You can say that again. Anyways. We need to know the time. Its obviously past 0300 hours, (3:00 am) but probably before 0700 hundred hours. (7:00 am)Sky?

Sky: [looks at the sky] I would say probably around 0530 hours. (5:30 am) Maybe 0600 hours. (6:00 am)

Eva: OK. Well we should let Silver rest a bit while we get more food. Cory, would you mind watching over her while she sleeps a bit? Sky and I will go get some more fish. I know a really good sushi place that we can get to.

Silver: [stifles a yawn] After you.

Kowalski reports back to Skipper.

Skipper: Well, I'm impressed! But we are still going to win this thing!

Others: Yeah!

Kowalski: So Skipper. What should we do first?

Skipper: There's a sushi place not to far away. After we get some breakfast how about we launch a little operation to get to the goal?

Rico: Fun!

Private: I'm in!

Kowalski: Lets do this thing!

Eva is pressing herself against the back wall of Sushi Deli Box located on 68 West 39th Street. She eyes the back door. A Japanese man walks out throwing away some trash. As he is busy doing his chore Eva leads Sky inside silently. There is lots of sushi so they grab enough for the four of them. When the guy is about to walk in, Eva puts down the fish and knocks the guy out. She picks up the fish again and the waddles outside.

Silver has continued to make sure everything runs smoothly on her little surprise after her nap was over having Cory watch the camp.

As soon as the girls get into the ally they run right into the boys team.

Sky: Oh boy!

Their stomachs growl.

Eva: What are you doing?

Skipper: Just going to go get sushi.

Eva: Been there done that. By the way, totally yummy! [pops in a piece of sushi, starts waddling past]

Skipper rolls his eyes and his team continues on.

Sky: [whispering] When we get back to camp we should get a move on.

Eva nods.

Eva: Don't want them to compromise our chance to be the best.

Later in the day:

Silver looks unsure but doesn't say anything.

Cory: Yeah, I think that we are lost!

Sky: How can we be lost? We have a map!

Eva: Maybe it's because none of us could read the map.

Silver looks at the ground.

Silver: I might be able to read it a little.

They give her the map. She gives it a long look.

Silver: This is not our map!

Everyone: What?

Eva: How can this not be our map?

Sky: I think we've been set up!

Silver: [with heavy sarcasm] What makes you think that? [sighs] Come on, there is some thing that I found. [follow signal]

Eva: Skipper must have switched them as I walked past him before, at the sushi place!

Sky: He did say the teams could mess with each other so he didn't cheat.

Cory; Still annoying though!

Silver leads them to a tarp and upchucks some keys. She goes inside and the next thing is a roar, Silver comes out and SHE IS DRIVING AN ATV!

Silver: I Found THIS . . . Slightly dis-repaired but I fixed it up.

The rest of the team just stare at her, shocked.

Eva: A- you were supposed to be asleep. B- YOU CANT JUST FIND THESE THINGS! What the heck?

Silver: One - you needed the sleep, two - you forgot I'm RICOS TWIN SISTER and three – I have a knack for these things. Besides we are in NYC, you can find anything here!

Cory: To quote Mort, 'its true'.

Eva: And to quote Skipper, lets go, go, go!

Everyone piles onto the ATV with Silver driving, Cory in the passenger seat and Sky and Eva sitting in the back. They drive all around causing big havoc until they see a black and white blur behind a lamp post. The girls back it up and smirk at the shocked faces of the boys. Then they continue on their way pick up the flare gun and head back to the zoo.

The boys just stare in shock.

Kowalski: Silver definitely is your twin Rico.

Rico: Yupper-doodle!

The boys get back to the zoo later that day to see the girls lounging on the island.

Sky: Took you long enough!

Cory: I never knew you guys could be that slow!

Eva: Oh darn. You almost came in time to try my shaved ice! I used King Julians blender and some syrup made from sugar and fruit.

Silver: So did you like our ride? [smug] I found it and whats it like to get your butts kicked by some girls?

Skipper: You won this year, but next year you are so going down!

Private: Next year Skipper?

Skipper: Yeah, I think we should make this an annual thing. All in favor! [raises wing]

Everyone raises a wing.

Skipper: Then its settled!

Eva: Guess you can't get enough of the butt whooping from girls can you?

Eva laughed enough so the necklace jingled, which Kowalski noticed.

Silver: This is so going to be fun next year!

Kowalski: Eva, where did you get the teardrop-shaped necklace?

Eva: Found it while I was looking for threats last night.

Skipper: I don't remember you being one for things like that.

Sky: She has to be in the mood. [shrugs]

Eva: Yeah . . . It's like you don't know me as well as you thought you did. [sarcastic] Man! I feel so loved by you.

Silver and Kowalski snort softly.

Private: So what happens now?

Sky: [grins] I say we have a party to celebrate the winner!

Skipper: No way I'm authorizing that! [crosses wings]

Suddenly everyone shows up all at once.

Eva: Oh yeah, that's right! I already did!

The girls team all burst out laughing at the look on Skippers face!

Eva: Seriously! Knowing me, it's no surprise.

Silver garbs Kowalski and disappears into the HQ. Rico jumps in surprise.

Cory: Did any of us mention that Silver has a thing for Kowalski? [grins at Rico]

Everyone: Awe!

Eva: I knew that right when I met her. Seems like a bright girl. She most likely wants to tell him.

Inside HQ:

Silver: I know you were spying on me and I have a little gift for you!

Kowalski expects to get severally hurt so he closes him eyes then jumped when Silver kissed him fully on the beak. Kowalski suddenly faints. Though he quickly pops back up again with a scared look on his face.

Kowalski: Ricos going to kill me!

Silver: [grins] I'll make sure he doesn't. If anything, that will be MY job. But only if you absolutely deserve it. And don't worry about Eva. She'll like it.

Kowalski: [smiles softly] Does that me you like me?

Silver: No, I love you.

Kowalski: I love you too.

With that they lock beaks once more and Kowalski suddenly pins Silver on the wall with flipper on either side effectively blocking her suddenly full of a weird energy.

Sky walks in from the hallway after they hear a flush. Both jump.

Sky: What is going on in here?

Kowalski spins around, blushing.

Silver: [giggles] Yeah down boy! [playfully punches his shoulder]

Kowalski slaps himself so he will calm down, while Sky checks the calender.

Sky: Were you just . . . ?

Silver: [looks up] Oh, hey there Sky. What are you up to?

Sky looks unsure.

Sky: Uh-

She starts to back out of the HQ really slow. Looking really awkward.

Kowalski: Wait why did you check the calender?

Sliver freezes. Skipper walks in.

Sky: Whoa!

She pushes Kowalski away then hides behind Silver.

Skipper: What? I was just going to say that you guys are missing the party and whoa, why is the vibe in here so weird. [tilts head]

Sky points at the calender.

Skipper: Hot fish on a stick! Its- We got to make sure we stay away from the girls!

Eva: [rushes in] Dudes! hurry up! The girls and I have to perform! . . . What are you looking at?

Silver: Will anyone tell us what is going on?

Sky: [blushing really hard, squeaky voice] Penguin Mating Season!

Eva: Yeah . . . [long and sarcastic] You mean you didn't know that?

Skipper: WE THOUGHT WE HAD ANOTHER WEEK!

Sky: So did I!

Accidentally looks in Kowalskis direction. He clears his throat awkwardly.

Eva and Skipper: What did you do?

Silver: [slightly louder then necessary] He didn't do anything, it just got a bit awkward for a moment.

Kowalski: This new development dose explain the strange feelings we have been getting. [awkward shift]

Sky nods quickly in the direction of the hallway. The others look to see Rico with his wings crossed.

Eva: Oh come on Rico! Think about it this way: Would you rather have a trusted soldier you knew for years, or King Julian?

Rico: Neither!

He lets out a growl and spear tackles Kowalski punching biting and kicking with fast moving webbed feet. Cory and Private walk in wondering why the others haven't come back yet and sees Rico beating Kowalski. They pull Rico off. Cory gets in front of the weapons expert, while Private stands in front of a woozy looking Kowalski with his wings spread.

Private: [shouts at Rico] What the bloody hell is going on here?

Everyone looks at him shocked at what he just said as he puts his wings over his beak.

Eva: On another note. Rico, can Silver and I talk to you over there? [points to corner]

Rico growls.

Eva: Too bad. Grab a hold of him. [Silver and Eva drag him to corner, tie him up] I would gag you, but we need you to talk.

Silver: [whispering] Rico, I really like Kowalski and he likes me back. There are WAY worse options out there. How bad do you think you would react if it was a total stranger that could work for Dr. Blowhole for all you know?

Eva: Riddle me this batman, would you like someone you can keep an eye on, that you know, trust and love like a brother, or someone you don't know or despise?

Rico: Someone I trust. [sighs] Fine, but if he so much as pulls out a feather without you wanting it I will murder him.

Silver: [grins] Fair enough, considering the time of year.

Eva: Sorry, he said it so fast I didn't catch.

Sliver: [announces] Kowalskis safe.

Everyone: Good!

Rico then apologizes to Kowalski and helps to mend him up.

Eva: [whispers to Rico] If he breaks her heart you're not alone in pounding him. [leans away] Come on girlies! We got ourselves a little zoo to rock!

Cory: What about the boys?

She grabs Privates wing and drags him up topside. As the other girls walk out.

Cory: Whats going on with them?

Private: I think its Penguin Mating Season. Good thing we are young. Plus Kowalski and Silver are sweet on each other.

Both: Oh!

Eva growls under her breath.

Silver: So my guess its gonna be really awkward around them.

Sky: Maybe we could chill at Marlenes?

Eva: We will think about it later, we got a zoo to rock now!

Cory: Go sit with the others.

Private nods and dose just that. Then its song time, with Eva being the DJ:

Cory: Oh

Sky: Turn up the music  
Let´s get out on the floor  
I like to move it

Silver: Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical  
Out of control

Eva: Ah

Sky: There's people watching me

Cory: Ah

Sky: I never miss a beat  
Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin

Silver: Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in

Sky: Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose

Cory: feels like an overdose

Eva: Oh, oh

Sky: Evacuate the dance floor

Cory: Oh, oh

Sky: I'm infected by the sound

Eva: Oh, oh

Silver: Stop this beat is killing me

Eva: Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Sky: Everybody in the club  
Cory: Oh, oh

Sky: Evacuate the dance floor

Silver: Oh, oh

Sky: I'm infected by the sound

Cory: Everybody in the club

Eva: Oh, oh

Sky: Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Cory: Oh

Sky: My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode

Sliver: Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show

Eva: Ah

Sky: Its got me hypnotized

Cory: Ah

Sky: Everybody step aside  
Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin

Silver: Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in

Sky: Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose

Eva: feels like an overdose

Cory: Oh, oh

Sky: Evacuate the dance floor

Eva: Oh, oh

Sky: I'm infected by the sound

Cory: Oh, oh

Sky: Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Eva: Everybody in the club

Cory: Oh, oh

Sky: Evacuate the dance floor

Eva: Oh, oh

Sky: I'm infected by the sound

Eva: Everybody in the club

Cory: Oh, oh

Sky: Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Silver: Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top

Sky: Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Eva: Now guess who's back with a brand new track?  
They got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up off the wall and just shake that than  
Go crazy  
Yo lady  
Yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that than  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo

Sky: Everybody in the club

Cory: Evacuate the dance floor

Sky: Everybody in the club

Silver: I'm infected by the sound

Sky: Everybody in the club

Cory: Stop this beat is killing me

Sky: Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Eva: Oh, oh

Sky: Evacuate the dance floor

Silver: Oh, oh

Sky: I'm infected by the sound

Eva: Oh, oh

Sky: Stop this beat is killing me, Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground  
Everybody in the club

Eva: Oh, oh

Sky: Evacuate the dance floor

Silver: Oh, oh

Sky: I'm infected by the sound

Eva:Everybody in the club

Cory: Oh, oh

Sky: Stop this beat is killing me, Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

The guys come out to hear it and they are really shocked at what they hear. All but private starts to feel a bit awkward, Skipper shows it the least as expected. Private cheers for the girls.

Other three: Wow, just . . . wow!

Eva: [shouting into microphone] Alrighty everybody! Who else wants a shot at FREE-STYLE!

The others are shouting and clapping.

Julian: I want a try at it! Maurice!

Maurice takes over DJ station as Julian goes to sing: I Like To Move It.

Team Skipper: Of course.

Silver: I got the next solo!

Julian: [points at her, winks] You got it!

As Silver goes up to the stage and starts to sing Hello by Martin Solveig feat. Dragonette, Eva walks over to Sky.

Eva: Hey Sky? Can I ask you something?

Sky: Yeah. Go ahead.

Eva: You have to swear to take it TO THE GRAVE!

Sky: I swear.

Eva: No. You have to ANKLE SWEAR.

Sky: Whoa wait. What?

Eva: You heard me. Go.

They take their left wings and slap them together on the inside of their wings, then 'knuckle bump'. They switch to their right wings and repeat it. They clap twice. Then slap the insides of both wings together, the backs, the sides and then clap. Eva and Sky then tap their right elbows, clap, tap their left elbows together and clap again. They then grab each others right ankle and shake it chanting "I swear."

Sky: Now what do you want to tell me?

Eva: Is it bad that Cory likes Private and he likes her yet . . . I like him?

Sky: I think it really doesn't matter they love each other . . . Besides don't you notice Ricos affection towards you? Like the snow cones he brings you.

Eva: Uh, your right! [looks down with big eyes] I didn't notice. Not at all. [hides face in wings] I feel so bad now!

Sky hugs her.

Sky: Private is a friend, but don't keep Rico waiting to long . . . cause before you know it someone else will have his heart.

With that she goes up to Skipper and hugs him. He gets a weird energy surge, like Kowalski did, but surpasses it.

Skipper: W-w-what was that for?

Sky: Thanks for all the fun the last couple days!

Sky: [turns to the DJ] Hey Silver I got next song!

Silver nods.

Eva: [thinking] I thought the only one who had Ricos heart was Miss Perky! Good to know I'm more important than plastic.

Eva then sneaks off hoping no one sees her, as she has something she wants to do.

Eva: [thinking] Hopefully I can call this whole thing off with The Red Squirrel.

Rico doesn't find Eva and he was hoping for a dance. He figured that would be fine with everyone around. Marlene spots him looking around.

Marlene: Looking for Eva? [receives nod] I saw her heading for the main gate. I was about to ask you about it. It seemed as if she was trying not to let anyone see her.

Rico looks unsure about what is happening, so he hides and follows her using her sent. Tracking Mode as Skipper calls it. He spots her in the park, for a moment shes alone. Then he sees her shouting, but can't exactly hear her.

Eva: Hey Red! I know you're there! I need to talk to you!

Voice: Geez. There is no need to yell. I am right here you know.

The Red Squirrel walks out from behind a bush. Ricos eyes widen, but he doesn't leap out of hiding.

Rico: [thinking] Hoover Dam! Whats going on?

He sees Eva rip off and throw her necklace onto the ground before stomping on it.

Eva: [whispering] I don't want to do this anymore. It's wrong and . . . she's my friend. I can't do that to her . . .

Red Squirrel: Oh, what a shame. I thought this would happen so I went ahead and made the trap. But don't worry. You are no longer needed.

Eva: [yelling] No!

Red Squirrel: Oh yes. While you were keeping the others busy I made a trap for your friends somewhere in the zoo.

Ricos eyes widen and he nearly leaps out, but some how controls himself.

Rico: Gotta warn the others!

He goes into a belly slide towards the zoo.

Red Squirrel: Yes, and I believe they should already be in it.  
Eva: [horrified face] What have I done? [puts face in wings]

Rico gets back into the zoo to see everyone on the two penguin teams stuck in the trap.

Rico: [shocked] I'm to late!

In the park:

Eva: You. It's all YOUR fault. [enraged face] When I get there and fix this, your dead!

Red Squirrel: Better hurry or your friends might face an uncertain fate.

Eva fights the urge to rip him apart as she starts back for the zoo. When she arrives she notices that Rico was starting to study the orange goop that has everyone trapped.

Rico: [murmuring to himself] What is this stuff?

Rico notices Eva standing there. He makes a 'Hmph' noise at her then goes to pull out Kowalski

Kowalski: Don't come any closer! Or it will get you too!

Eva starts looking over all of the mess. She notices a square of indented cement near Julians foot.

Eva: [thinking] He must have stepped on this spot and it all exploded out. [continues looking around]

Eva walks over to the group of familiar penguins when all of a sudden a giant metal cage drops on top of all of them with flooring appearing under it, trapping Eva with them. Skipper and Silver are knocked out. Private and Cory are stuck together by the goo. Skys beak is goo-ed closed and all that can be seen of Kowalski is his head, the weight of the goo seems to be causing him some problems. Rico growls at the fact that Skipper and Silver are out of it.

Private: Who is behind this?

Kowalski: This looks like something Hans would pull!

Rico: Nope, its Red Squirrel! [glares at Eva] What did you do?

Eva jumps.

Eva: [nervous] Wha- what do you me-mean? I had no- nothing to do with this.

Cory: What could Eva have done?

Sky: Eva . . . What happened?

Rico takes a step forward and Eva shoves her face into her wings.

Eva: [yelling at top of lungs, close to tears] I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! [sinks to knees, whispering] I'm sorry . . .  
Red Squirrel: But I'm not.

They all turn their heads and see The Red Squirrel. He pulls out a round object that they quickly realize is a grenade. He throws it and immediately they are knocked out.

The penguin teams wakes up in an underground base. Rico and Eva are still in their cage. The rest of the penguins are still in the orange substance. By now it has hardened, though before that it had been made round so it could be rolled in there.

Red Squirrel: Ah! What a nice surprise that you're all awake.

Silver: Your insane!

Red Squirrel: I'm evil! What was your first clue?

Eva: What are you going-

Suddenly:

Rico: [shouts] Kowalski!

Eva looks and sees that The Options Guy is having trouble breathing.

Eva: [determined look] Hey Red. Can I come out now?

Red Squirrel: But what about-

Eva: Hey, Personally, I think evil looks MUCH cooler on me.

Red Squirrel: I see . . .

Eva: What, don't trust me? Who did all the luring? I mean SERIOUSLY! I was the only hope you got. Also I helped you get Rico who didn't get caught by the goo.

Red Squirrel: I guess so . . .

He then lets her out as Skipper shouts at her.

Skipper: Eva! What are you doing?

Eva: Sorry, but some people get tired of playing the hero. [evil smile]

They all looked at Eva in fear as they walk out of the room.

Eva: So Mr. Mastermind. What IS that stuff? It's all orange and . . . sticky and . . . trappy . . . Is that a word?

Red Squirrel: Eh, no. But that is a special substance I made myself.

Eva: So it has to have a weakness. We need to find it and take it away from them so they can't use it. What's the weakness?

The squirrel studies her for a second.

Red Squirrel: Its hardened syrup made from acorns.

Eva: Interesting! And it weak side?

Red Squirrel: I always put one in case I get stuck in it. It's simple really. Just add some water. It goes a long way.

Eva: Sweet. I know Rico has some in his stomach and Silver might. I'm going to go get it from them. [runs back]

Skipper: [stink eye] Oh looks who's back.

Eva: Oh lighten up chuckles. It's not so bad once you see it from my side.

Sky: Why should we trust you anymore?

Eva: Cause I know how to get you out. Now are we going to keep talking or help Kowalski breathe correctly again? It's weakness is water.

Red Squirrel: [yelling from other room] Did you count heads? I want to make sure they are all there!

Eva: Yeah. Nine animals: Four male penguins, Three female penguins, Two bad guys and a partridge in a pear tree.

Red Squirrel : NOT FUNNY . . . OK maybe a little.

Eva: [fist pump] Yes! [starts dancing while singing]:  
Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad  
Come On  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad  
You Know It  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad  
Come On, You Know  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

Red Squirrel: Whatever!

He turns around and walks into his bathroom.

Eva: [whispering] By the freaky sound Kowalski is making we need water and we need it now! [worried look at Kowalski as he struggles to breath]

Skipper: Rico! It's our only shot! We have to try!

He hesitates by glaring at Eva.

Silver: If you don't I will! I reloaded myself back at HQ while no one was looking just like you did.

Rico looks at Silver as she upchucks a water bottle. Eva squirts it on Kowalski. When its empty she looks at Silver smiling with gratitude and throws the empty container, almost hitting Rico's cage. She runs over to Kowalski and checks to see if he is alive as he is now laying on the ground. He makes everyone jump by sitting bolt upright and taking a deep and loud breath. Then he coughs a few times.

Kowalski: [whispering] I think I'm OK now.

Eva sighs with relief.

Eva: I thought you were a goner! Come on. We have to leave soon. [looks around] We need to do this fast.

Silver: [nods] Who knows when Red will come back!

Eva helps Kowalski up.

Kowalski: So what are we going to do?

Skipper: Rico is going to hack up another water bottle so the rest of us can get loose!

He gives Rico an 'that's an order mister' look. Rico grumbles to himself as he upchucks more water, squirting the rest of the teams and Eva unlocked his cage.

Red Squirrel: Eva? Are you there?

Eva: [looks around] We have to move NOW!

Silver: Give us a good reason why!

Eva: How about the fact I just saved your butts? I need another chance.

Sky: How many chances do you think you need?

Eva: Enough to make things right again.

Sky: [thinks then nods] Alright.

Eva lead them past many traps and into a room with only one exit. The door they came in through. She turned and spoke to her teammates.

Eva: Well I know I'm probably going to resign so how about we have one last mission? Does A-27 sound good to you?

Sky: Might as well.

Cory and Silver look at each other and smile.

Skipper: What's A-27?

They ignore the question by Silver hacking up a sleeping gas grenade, a rope, four grappling hooks, a bright flashlight and a cage all in a pile. Each female gets busy: Eva grabs the grenade, Silver the rope that she fashions into a lasso and Cory grabs the flashlight, checking it for batteries. Sky is busy setting up the small metal cage. Silver then hacks up eight gas masks which everyone puts on. Footsteps are then heard.

Eva: [whispering] Everyone hide!

They do just that. Silver hits the lights. The door opens and The Red Squirrel walks in. He eyeballs the cage with four grappling hooks resting on top.

Red Squirrel: Eva? Are you in here?

He cautiously steps into the room.

Cory runs behind him and shuts the door causing The Red Squirrel to turn around, his back facing the cage. She blinds him with the flashlight straight in his face. As he stumbles backwards with a screech, Silver lassos him and makes sure hes tied up before Eva kicks him into the cage. Sky turns the lights back on while Eva activates the grenade. A dark blue haze starts to fill the room making The Red Squirrel become unconscious. Sky walks over and locks the small cage. Silver then spits up a rocket launcher and shoots the ceiling making a giant hole.

Eva: Alright. Let's get this show on the road people!

Sky: [turns to boys] You might want your own way out of here.

The female penguins then grab the grappling hooks on top of the cage and aim at the opening in the roof. The each shoot at a different spot and as they go up, they wrap their webbed feet around a corner of the cage to take it with them.

Rico shrugs and hacks up a drill helmet and the boys follow him out. The girls and guys team meet up in the park.

Eva: Well . . . That was . . .

Sky: Interesting?

Silver: Horrific?

Cory: Traumatizing?

Eva: Yeah . . . I'm sorry guys. I didn't- I wanted- I- [sigh] I don't know where to begin.

Kowalski: How about from the beginning?

Skipper: Why did you do it?

Eva: Sorry. But Sky is the only one who will ever know why. I was just thinking about myself the whole time.

Sky: Wait . . . So you did that because . . . EVA! That's so bad though!

Eva: I know. And I won't ever do that again!

Private: Wait. I'm lost.

Skipper: You're not the only one. I have no clue why this had to happen.

Eva: Simple. YOU have classified, I have classified. So. What should we do to this guy? [points to The Red Squirrel]

Silver has a hunch it has to do with love, but doesn't say anything.

Silver: Oh I know! Duct tape him and call Privates uncle for a pick up!

The Red Squirrel starts to wake up.

Eva: Good idea Silver! But I want to ask him something first. [goes over to cage] OK Red! What were you planning to do with us?

He looks away at first, then sees the threatening posture of the twins.

Red Squirrel: I was going to send you to a penguin farm! For money to get some good weapons. Why? Because its mating season.

Skipper: How did you know rodent?

Red Squirrel: Who do you think messed with your calender to make you think you had another week to wait? Then I give your real calender back! [evil laugh]

Cory: So whats a penguin farm?

Silver: Its a place where you are basically there to make off-spring, like a puppy mill.

Everyone gasps!

Skipper: After Nigel comes and gets Red, the girls team are going to go to our friend Athenas house until mating season is done!

Eva: Isn't that the chick who was supposedly kidnapped or something? Maybe she ran away. [shrugs]

Skipper: What?  
Eva: You didn't hear about that?

Skipper: No! I must have been busy planning our competition! [head in wing] crew, back to the lair! We will also call Nigel from there!

They go to go back to HQ, but see that Eva just stood there.

Skipper: That was an order Eva! [slight grin]

Eva: But I'm no longer part of the teams. I'm thinking of resigning so I won't be able to do that again.

Skipper: Eva, I know for a fact that you won't. Come on. We're all waiting.

Eva: [returns grin] Rodger that Skipper.

They head back back to HQ and call Nigel. Kowalski then breaks out a tracker and a very much improved long range walkie talkie. He turns the tracker on and sees her location Rochester, New York. Then he tries to call her, but all they get is static, as in she give no response.

Sky: Well this sucks!

Eva: [loudly groaning] That's BOGUS man!

In transit:

Private and Cory sit side by side near the edge and watched the road go by. The next thing they know they are thrown from the vehicle.

Skipper: Team over board Kowalski.

Kowalski: ON IT!

Then he backs up a little to much and runs them over. Kowalski flinches.

Skipper: Team under car Kowalski.

Silver: And that's why Rico should always drive.

She and Eva pull the two of them back in.

Skipper: He would be if he hadn't gotten us lost with that so called [with air quotes] 'shortcut.' [half glares at Rico]

Rico gets guilty type grin.

Eva: They may be shortcuts, but that doesn't mean they are the right path to take.

They drive for another hour and a half before they have to stop and make camp. They stop by a building they find on 52 Plymouth Avenue Park. They decide to rest on the roof of the big building. It turns out to be the Hochstein School Of Music And Dance and they would go out to the Andrews St Bridge where Athena's signal seemed to be coming from in the morning. They find some supplies wondering the streets that they use to make into make-shift blankets, pillows and even a roof cover. Eva is having a hard time falling asleep as she is still bothered by the fact that she almost had her friends shipped away.

Silver can't sleep either as her mind is filled with Kowalski, so she gets up and wanders further away from camp looking at the stars and the moon. She hears a strange sound and her guard heightens. Silver sees that Kowalskis training all by his lonesome. She has this weird and sudden urge to glomp him.

Silver: [shakes head to snap out of it] Stupid mating season! [clamps beak shut]

Kowalski hears her, looks and spots her. His eyes get big as his face goes red. She goes red faced too, then they run in opposite directions.

As Eva can't sleep, shes already outside, but she climbs down to the street. Shes walking on the sidewalk thinking of a story about a prince and a raven that her mom used to fill her head with:

Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The last story the man was writing was about a brave and handsome prince who vanquishes a crafty raven. When the man died, the raven and the prince escaped from within the story. The prince took out his own heart to seal away the raven. But this power, which has been granted solely to him, was never the less forbidden. Thus sealed, the raven troubled them no more, but the prince's heart was shattered and the shards scattered all over town. Ever since then, stories and reality have intermingled in the town, making it a world where the fantastical was no longer, fantastical.

Eva: [thinking] I've always loved it when Mom told me that story. If she was here she would help me forgive myself. [talking] Maybe Sky can help!

She manages to reach the top of the building again when she noticed Silver and Kowalski standing on opposite sides of the roof, both with red faces. She decides not to call out as it is probably an awkward moment for the two of them and decides to see how it will play out. She watches as the two run in opposite directions.

Silver accidentally runs over the edge and she clutches onto the side of the building, gasping in pain because she sprained her wing. Kowalski immediately turns around and dives for her. Grasping her wings and he pulls her up. They fall into a pile and they just stare at each other until Kowalski kisses her.

Eva sighs with relief that Silver is safe it all happened so fast that chge couldn't react. She goes over, shes unsurprised that they don't notice her at first.

Eva: OK you two, don't start something you can't finish.

The two get up. Both clear their throat awkwardly.

Eva: Come on now! Don't act like you didn't see this coming! You always get caught by someone. But that doesn't mean they won't keep it a little known secret. [winks then points to tent] I'm going over there to think and try and sleep. I suggest you do the same.

Silver an Kowalski share a glance. Silver glances at her wing and Kowalski sets it.

Silver: Eva right, besides Skipper will be angry to find us out after lights out. [walks away, turns back quickly] By the way bravo! [flirty wink, runs back to camp]

Kowalski walks back to camp red faced.

The next morning Sky wakes up feeling a little to comfortable. She looks and sees that shes somehow snuggling with Skipper. She clears her throat loudly. Skippers eyes snap open. They back off away from each other, red faced. Skipper even slaps himself to keep him from saying or doing something he shouldn't as he gets that weird energy surge. Both sit up a stare straight ahead.

Sky: Next camp separate tents. Boys and girls.

Skipper: Rodger that. [glances at her] One thing though?

Sky glances at him.

Skipper: Bravo. [grins]

Sky: Yeah, I snuggle good. [gives him a look]

Eva: Bravo? That's it? Eh, whatever. At least I got the shot. [holds up camera]

Sky: You just love that thing don't you?

Eva: What can I say? It's just a part of me.

Sky rolls her eyes.

Skipper: Shouldn't we get that picture away from her?

Sky: Why bother? She'll end up winning anyways. When it comes to pictures like that, there's no permanent erase button.

Eva: Good to know that you pay attention to me Sky. Besides, we don't have enough time. We need to wake up the others and then find some food before heading out. [waddles to Cory] Hmm . . . [leans down, takes deep breathe]: COOOOOOORYYYYYY!

She and Private jump up screaming, holding each other.

Cory: Eva! What the heck?

Silver also wakes up in Kowalskis arms, but they don't blush they kiss and break apart. A camera flashes in their face.

Everyone: Eva Come on now!

Eva only laughs then she goes to leave the tent. She turns around and her and Rico are beak to beak, accidentally kissing. She drops the camera without realizing it. Sky catches it and clicks for a solid thirty seconds. During which happens: the two take one step back from each other, both go red faced, Rico gets a googly-eyed look, his tongue hangs out and he faints.

Everyone: Bravo Eva, bravo!

Sky: And vengeance! [holds camera over her head] And I don't have a delete button either! HA!

Eva just stands there not knowing what to do. She doesn't even blink and she is barely breathing.

Sky: Uh . . . Eva? . . . Eva, hey Eva! [waves wing in front of face]

Skipper: What's going on?

Sky: This always happens when she has a first kiss with a new person. Never the second kiss and so on.  
Skipper: Why does she act like this?

Sky: It's just a surprise to her and this is her instinct.

Eva: What just happened?

Sky: Nothing. [grins and winks]

Eva: Atta girl! [winks back] Let's go before I tear this building down.

As they leave and continue on Silver and Kowalski kept sharing sly yet shy glances.

Skipper: [grinning, without looking at them] Silver and Kowalski, don't forget to stay frosty back there while making googly eyes at each other!

Kowalski and Silver: [joint thought] How does he do that?

Eva: Don't be like that Skipper. After all you and Sky have been known to do that.

Skipper: Yes and Rico does it to you when your not looking. [grin gets bigger]

Eva: OK really, how do you do that?

Skipper smirks.

Eva: Just . . . Just stay away. [face into wing, sidesteps] Its starting to freak me out.

Rico lets off a light laugh while Private and Cory crack up laughing. The others try to hold it in as much as they can, but fail epically!

Skipper: [sarcastic] Thanks crew! [grins]

Kowalski: [stifled laugh] Anytime, [stifled laugh] sir. [laughs loudly]  
Eva: At least this trip was fun. Come on now! It wouldn't even be HALF as fun without us here! [gestures to girls] We make the times awesome with our spontaneous laughter and jokes.

There's a short pause before the girls start having a laughing fit. Not just giggles either. Giant belly laughs. Silver is the first to calm.

Silver: How about a song?

Before Skipper can protest Silver begins to sing:

We are,We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agree that

We are ,We are  
Close as close can be  
So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause

We are,We are

Family

We are(We are),We are(We are),We are(We are)  
We are,We are  
Family,Family, Family  
We are, We are

Family

So what?  
We don't look  
We don't act  
We don't walk  
We don't talk  
Like you do

So what?  
If we hang  
just a hanging  
no shame  
We both  
Do what we want to  
Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Some how we found it here  
We found us a home...

We are,We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agree that  
We are ,We are  
Close as close can be  
So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause

We are,We are

Family,

Okay  
So the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really the make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father cause we...  
Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Some how we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agree that

We are ,We are  
Close as close can be  
So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause

We are,We are

Family(Family)

We are, We are  
Family

Skipper: Isn't that form Ice Age Four?

Private: Yup! A very fitting pick!

Everyone claps, including Skipper as they finely reach the penguins car. Then they squeeze back in so no one will fall out and get run over again.

Skipper: Kowalski, hows that tracker working?

Kowalski: [pulls device out of feathers] Working like a charm.

Cory: Do you think we could talk to her yet?

Sky: I don't think it would be wise to-

Suddenly the long range walkie they had with them goes off, the next thing they hear is the laugh of a certain dolphin.

Dr. Blowhole: Your late pen-GU-ins! [evil laugh]

Skipper: [eyes narrow] Blowhole. Why did you take Athena?

Eva: [deep sigh, bored look] Man. Two episodes with this guy. Is he really that popular or something? What a creep.

Silver: [shudders] Oh, you have no idea what he can do!

Dr. Blowhole: Agent S, long time! How you been?

Silver: [shouts] Don't call me that!

Rico puts his wing around her as she shrinks back into her seat.

Skipper: [whispers] Its OK. [goes back to walkie] I say again: Why did you take Athena? Also I have a follow up, how did you even know about her?

Dr. Blowhole: Oh I have my ways, Skipper. And you will never kn-

Eva: He probably saw it on TV. It was on every news channel at least twice.

Dr. Blowhole: Oh that's just great. Now everybody knows.

Sky: You could have denied it.

Dr. Blowhole: Oh, whatever. As you all know I have Athena. But I didn't take her for no reason. I have BIG plans for HER. And if you get in our way, she'll get it big time.

Private: Our?

Skipper: Who are you working with?

The penguins can just FEEL that Dr. Blowhole is smirking his evil smile through the device.

Dr. Blowhole: Oh, just someone you know. He is quite the work partner.

Red Squirrel: Aw! How sweet. You really think I'm that evil?

Silver all of a sudden turns a dark red.

Silver: BAD MENTAL IMAGE BAD!

Dr. Blowhole: What do you me- OH YIKES!

He gets what she means.

Skipper: [sounding bored] Of course someones mind would go that way, its our mating season! [rolls eyes]

Eva: I have to wonder though, how am I the only one not effected?

Sky: But what about . . . Yeah . . .

Eva: I saw the happiness the one's heart so I let go. Now I don't really care. But seriously. How?

Kowalski: In a sense, your guilt about The Red Squirrel is protecting you I believe.

Eva: I forgot just how good you are! [receives grin]

Silver: You're lying. You like Rico an we all know it!

Eva: What? Where would you come up with that idea?

Silver just smirks.

Eva: Oh we are NOT done with this conversation! When we get home I have a story to tell you. Now back to the matter at hand.

Silver sniggers, but doesn't continue on.

Dr. Blowhole: [annoyed] Its about time that you returned your attention to me!

Cory: Hes starting to sound like Julian!

Everyone starts laughing.

Dr. Blowhole: [thinking] Here we go! [rolls eyes]

Eva: So Flippy. What's the big plan this time?

Dr. Blowhole: Mating farm what else? See you there!

With that he left, leaving the rest in silence.

Kowalski: Skipper! The tracker in moving!

Skipper: Rico floor it!

Eva: He didn't deny the Flippy comment! [bursts out laughing]

When Rico blasts up the speed Cory and Private go flying out the back, however Silver grabs their wings and her feet barely tethers them to the vehicle. The make it to the lake, but have to move on as they are to late to head the kidnappers off there.

Skipper: [shouts] Athena!

Kowalski then tells Rico where to go. They eventually arrive at a closed in very humid compound.

Cory and Private: Why dose this smell a little to much like our home?

Sky: And how did Red Squirrel escape from the zoo? I just thought of that! How did he?

Eva: Well as to the first question, this is probably where the penguins hes sending away fist stop before moving on to that so called penguins mating farm. As ti the second question he's evil. Like he'll ever tell us. And BOY is it hot here! [falls on face with wings above head, whining] Why me?

Skipper doesn't reply as he stares at Rico who seems to be staring at her body, mapping it out.

Skipper: Rico attention!

Rico jumps and snaps out of it.

Rico: Sorry! [awkward look]

Skipper: We are going to hide the car. Then my team will go in from the west and the girls team will go in from the east. Everyone got walkies?

Everyone nods.

Skipper: Good.

Eva: So, what were you doing Rico?

Kowalski: I believe he was mapping out your body.

Eva: [blink-blink] I don't even know what that means but, it sounds awkward.

Skipper: Never mind lets just do this thing and get out human girl back!

They deploy. Coincidentally the two teams have the same idea to go it in teams of two. Rico and Kowalski. Bump into Silver and Cory. Silver giggles and playfully knocks her brother lightly upside his head. She then grabs Kowalskis wing and menages to sneak away dragging him. She turns to speak to him once they are alone.

Silver: You know I always wanted a little girl named Luna and a little boy named Marshall

Kowalski: [blushes] R-r-really or are you just trying to make me blush? [face slaps himself, gets serious] Silver, we are on a rescue mission.

Silver: [sighs] Come on you need to lighten up a little! [playfully punches his shoulder] Try and catch me!

Kowalski: I suppose you have a point there.

With that she races into the undergrowth with Kowalski in hot pursuit. Mission somewhat forgotten.

Meanwhile:

Eva and Sky are sneaking around the Eastern wing trying to find out how they could enter without being caught right away.

Rico and Cory are searching for Silver and Kowalski when they run into Private and Skipper.

Skipper: I should have known separating wasn't going to be full proof! Good thing Kowalski gave me the tracker! [rolls eyes]

Meanwhile:

Kowalski is now just wondering a bit. Silver actually managed to loose him! Then he spots her behind a bit rock.

Kowalski: [walks over, whispering] Found you!

She does the "kill" gesture to keep him quite. He tilts his head.

Dr. Blowhole: And I found you! I knew Agent S was there, I was just waiting for Kowalski to get closer!

Kowalski: Oh, darn. THAT'S not good.

Silver: [rolls eyes] Gee, you think?

Meanwhile everyone else came together:

Cory: Where is the tracker now?

Skipper: Crud! The one that Kowalski had in the long range walkie we were carrying, ts in the very center of the compound! They must have got caught after running off!

Eva: [angry] Seriously? How did they even DO that? Do we have to go save them now too?  
Sky: Oh, I don't know. That would just be a GOOD THING TO DO. Don't you think?

Eva: Heh heh. Yeah you're right. There's no way they could have not been caught with just them.

Private: Why do you say that?

Cory: Really?

Skipper: It's Kowalski. Alone with Silver. Piece it together man!

Private: Oh yeah. [awkward grin]

Rico lets off a light huff, but doesn't growl.

Skipper: Hey, like we agreed on before, she could have picked worse. Anyway I think they make a cute couple. [shakes himself] But we got a mission to do right now! We are going in!

They all start walking towards the compound and fall into a deep pitfall trap.

Skipper: [annoyed look] Well isn't this a tad bit cliché!

Eva: Would you rather be in a cage hanging over a pond of piranhas and or sharks? Didn't think so.

Skipper: Fair point.

Sky: [looks up, sees lobster] And cue the sleeping gas.

A gas bomb of said type is dropped and soon so have the penguins.

By the time the last penguin wakes up, they notice they are in an underground cavern base obviously under the compound above. They are tied to one of the walls with super thick rope, a good distance apart so they couldn't help each other. The base is a cave with a small pond a little ways to their left and a dark tunnel to their right. The ceiling is covered with rock spikes that are dripping water. There is also a natural heat emitting from the pond.

Skipper notices everyone is there, but Silver and Kowalski.

Skipper: Of course he take Silver! [waits till Ricos done growling] But why Kowalski?

Private: We are just as clueless as you are Skipper.

Then then see a dark shape coming down the tunnel. As the shape get closer they realize its a human. She trips and she falls right in front of them. She looks weak.

Boys Team Minus One: Athena!

Eva: Oh. So, THIS is what she looks like in person.

Sky: Well she's very pretty.

Athena's eyes narrow at the unknown voices, but when she turns they are filled with relief.

Athena: Skipper, guys! New ones and missing ones? Can tell by Ricos nerves.

Cory: She is good.

Skipper: What happened?

Athena: Was home alone, looked out my window and saw this thing that kind of looked like a parabolic microphone, but wasn't-

Sky and Eva: The Control Energy!

Eva: [long and sarcastic] Dang. That mammal has nothing better than his old tricks?

Sky: Thought he would steer away from the old, since the bad guys always get the good stuff. So, does he have any new weapons we should worry about?

Athena: I have no idea.

Private: Remember? The victim of that energy has no memory of anything that happens while under it.

Everyone: Oh yeah.

Skipper: That's why he keeps using it. Its darn useful! [glare at floor]

Eva: [narrows eyes, looks to side] Well can you please get us down from here? It would prove most helpful in escaping, would it not?

Athena: Uh, yeah. Sure.

As Athena is untying everyone there are introductions, also Eva keeps a close eye on her. She is trying to spot any weird or suspicious movements, body language, words, or behavioral patterns that might be because of the mind control. So far there was nothing.

Athena: But I must ask where is Lt.?

The girls team look at each other.

Skipper: She means Kowalski. She calls him that as a term of endearment. Hope Silver doesn't get jealous! [grins]

Everyone snorts.

Athena: OK hes got a girl now does he? [grins] Don't tell me the dolphin has them!

Private: OK we won't. [telling look]

Athena: BAD!

Eva: Yes. Yes it is. Now do you happen to know where he and Silver are being held or do we have to go around hoping we don't get caught? [suspicious look]

Athena : I going with what Skipper does.

Everyone but Skipper: The gut!

Athena: Nah, rash action!

Skipper: [grins] Yup, I trained you well!

Eva: YOU trained her? Oh this will be a fun day for everyone! Well let's see what you got kid!

Athena: I'm pretty sure that they are topside. In a big silver room. [gets headache]

Sky: Shes been here so long the memory laps effect is being somewhat negated. [claps] That's why she knows she was being controlled by a dolphin!

Athena: [nods] That and I'm hungry!

Rico then hacks up a can of sardines and some Red Bull.

Athena: Hmm, prompt service! You my friend are getting a big tip!

Everyone grins as they move out, Athena eating her snack on the way.

The entire gang decides to take the dark tunnel and stay in the shadows the best they can when they see a light. Everybody looks inside the room and notices at least twenty super lobsters walking around doing their own thing.

Eva: OH JUUUUUST peachy.

In another part of the base:

Kowalski and Silver are in a completely metal room chained to the wall as well as each other, they can walk around, but not much. All the walls, the floor, the ceiling, silver in color. They are looking around for a way out when Dr. Blowhole enters from a silver (shocker) door, accompanied by ten lobsters behind him.

Dr. Blowhole: Hello, my little penguin [with air quotes] 'friends'. Do you want to know what you're doing here? It's simple.

Silver: Then how about telling us you overgrown guppy?

Dr. Blowhole: Ooh. A feisty one are we?

Silver: As Shakespeare once said, 'And though she be little, she be fierce'!

Dr. Blowhole: Oh? Apparently he doesn't know how true that is.  
Kowalski: So are you going to tell us why we're here?

Dr. Blowhole: Why, of course. It's the same plan as The Red Squirrel. You know, the one with the farm? But first I want to try out something that will make sure that your [creepy chuckle] ready.

Both penguins eyes get big. Kowalski then surprises Silver by suddenly getting in front of her with his wings spread.

Kowalski: [shouts] Don't you touch her!

Dr. Blowhole: [evil grin] Wasn't planning on it actually. [pushes button, modified syringe pops out of segway]

Kowalskis eyes get big, but he doesn't move.

Dr. Blowhole: Lobsters restrain them! They guy one in particular.

The two penguins try to fight them off, but their chains are inhibiting their movements.

Meanwhile:

Skipper: [whispering] How are we going to get passed those lobsters with out causing any noise?

Athena suddenly has a headache inducing flash back from when she was under the dolphins control. He had told her to assemble all the lobsters for a command meeting in one room that wasn't to far from here.

Athena: I got it! Penguins just stay right here!

She walks out and starts acting very zombie like. Eva goes to knock her out so she doesn't turn on them, but Skipper puts a wing on her shoulder and shakes his head.

The lobsters turn and see her walking towards them.

Athena: [flat tone] Meeting, now.

All the lobsters then start to walk in the same direction. Athena follows them still acting zombie like. She comes back about a minute later grinning and acting normal again.

Athena: Just locked them in the meeting room! They aren't going to to be bothering us again! [holds up victory sign]

Skipper: Good work recruit!

Athena: [makes face] There's that word again. [gets another headache] The room they are in, I was forced to build it. That's why I'm so tired! [falls down head hurts so much] I know where they are!

Back in the holding cell:

Silver had been horrified to watch as Kowalski was injected by some kind of wired blue liquid, but now she was just standing there worried sick about him as he had passed out a moment later. Just after that she had glared at Dr. Blowhole and he simply said "Wait for it." Needless to say that Silver didn't like the sound of that.

Silver: Kowalski, wake up man!

In her worry she beak slaps him. Suddenly she heard the sound of him sniffing, then his eyes snap open. Silver breaths a sigh of relief. Then she notices that he doesn't look quite right, hes breathing way to hard, his eyes a freakishly dilated and why was he sniffing like that?

Kowalski: [yelling] I smell a female!

Kowalski then sits up and eyes her in a really weird way. It reminds her of why he sort of looked like back at HQ when Sky had walked in just before he had slapped himself a few times. Kowalski suddenly kicks himself up and starts walking towards her. She knows somethings wrong and starts walking backwards.

Silver: Back off boy! Your not in your right mind!

Kowalski just tilts his head at her. Then he traps her up against the wall like he did back at HQ, only much harder. Silver head butts him right between the eyes and he backs off holding his face. She then moves away from the wall as much as she can in her chained state and hacks up her small bat.

Dr. Blowhole: Yup, your Ricos sister alright. I'll have to remember to disarm you all before sending you to your new home.

Silver: What did you do to him?

Dr. Blowhole: You know as well as I do what season it is. The concoction I was testing is just to, shall we say, help him along? Basically its meant to greatly heighten the instincts that make themselves known this time of year. [thinks a moment] Now I think I will work on a formula variation that will work anytime of year. [rubs flippers together] Now that the test works I get to move on to phase two!

Silver: And whats phase two?

As Kowalski runs at her he receives a bat to the belly and hits the floor.

Dr. Blowhole: [smirks] Red Squirrel! Could you find Athena and have her help the rest of Skippers boys get in [with air quotes] 'the mood'?

Silver is surprised to see that said rodent is suddenly at the door.

Red Squirrel: [sounding perky] Would be a pleasure!

Dr. Blowhole then tossed him The Control Energy Generator, which was attached to the segway and the squirrel then runs off.

When Athena is able to stand again she takes the lead in silently leading them to where the others are being held. They pass many more lobsters and do their best to stay in the darkness. This journey takes them outside as it was the quickest way. They are currently hiding behind a rock tower just big enough to hide them.

Skipper: How many lobsters does this guy have? There are more than I remember!

Athena: Yeah, he got at least fifty lobsters down here.

Eva: Oh just dandy.

Athena: Come on. We just have to get past five more hallways and through a big metal, almost indestructible door with more lobsters most likely guarding it.

Sky: Just?

Athena: Whatever.

Voice: But you did forget about something.

Everyone turns around and sees . . . just two lobsters. They sigh and take defensive poses determined to bring down the large marine crustaceans. What they didn't expect is them parting to the side and allowing a The Red Squirrel take a few steps closer to them with The Control Energy Generator in his paws.

Red Squirrel: How could you forget me? I feel bad now . . . Oh wait, [points and activates The Control Energy Generator on Athena] now I feel evil. [laughs]

Eva: Athena? Are you OK?

Red Squirrel: [odd look] Really? You're really going to ask her that when I'm controlling her mind?

Meanwhile:

Dr. Blowhole: I will leave you two love birds alone!

With that he leaves. Silver fights against Kowalskis advances while her own instincts are trying to respond. Then she notices the lock and she coughs up a bobby pin, however the lock is beside Kowalski

Silver: [thinking] Oh this is great. OK. . . . Lets do this!

A idea springs to mind to Silvers mind.

Kowalski is surprised as she suddenly stops trying to dodge him and just stands there. He loves it when she signals him over. Suddenly she uses the chains to tie him up. Then she chops him in the neck and hes out like a light.

Silver: Sorry I had to do that man!

She then frees herself from the chains and his from the wall. Silver then looks around the room in confusion trying to figure a way out besides the door. The lobsters outside hear the ruckus and send in five of the fifteen lobsters to check on them.

Silver: [thinking] I hope the others are having better luck than me!

Meanwhile:

Skipper and the rest are busy fighting super lobsters and dodging Athena at the same time.

Skipper: Think you guys can handle the lobsters?

The others nod. Skipper then splits off from the others.

Red Squirrel: After Skipper mind puppet!

Athena then tries to kick Skipper, but:

Skipper: [shouts] Stand down recruit!

Athena stops mid-kick and nearly looses her balance.

Athena: Recruit?

Athena's eye then starts to twitch. Slowly but gradually it gets faster.

Athena: How many times do I have to say not to CALL ME THAT?

Red Squirrel: What? I didn't tell you to say that! What's wrong with this thing? [shakes Generator violently]

Skipper: Nope, I triggered it. [smirks]

Athena: And I thank you for it.

That's when she sees that the fighting had brought them inside.

Eva: [throws lobster at opposite wall] Now how about some help? [backs up against Sky]

Skipper goes in with The Omega Boom!

Athena grabs The Red Squirrel in her fist before he gets his breath back as he got the wind knocked out of him from Skippers attack.

Athena: [in the squirrels face] Your lucky that it violates my personal credo to hurt a critter! Instead!

She then turns and drop kicks The Control Energy Generator. Then they tie him up.

Private: Hes most likely going to make a replacement.

Athena: At least it won't get used on me again during this mission though. [turns to Skipper] Request permission to demand you to teach me that move when we get back to NYC!

Skipper: Request denied! [smirks]

Athena makes a face.

Eva: What? Didn't see that coming?

Athena: Figures actually.

She then sticks her tongue out at Skipper and winks. Skipper snorts.

Athena: Alright then crew lets move out!

Rico suddenly grabs his stomach and grunts.

Athena: What-?

Cory: His twin sister Silver is in trouble!

Athena: Santa Maria! There are two of you?

Sky: Yup! If you could handle one, let's see if you can survive two. Now we need to hurry!

Eva: It's follow the leader time! We're right behind you girlie!

Athena: Alright. This way. Hopefully we won't see anymore lobsters.

They start to creep away again hoping they aren't to late for Silver's, Kowalski's, and their sake. But not before they Eva knock out the tied up Red Squirrel, leaving him in the middle of the room on his back.

Holding cell:

Kowalski is awake again and trying to get Silver while she looks around, though she by some stroke of luck took down all the guard super lobsters, she had been hurt in her ribs. Good thing for her she thought to reattach her cell mates chains to the wall or she wouldn't have been able to handle him this time.

Silver looks and quickly put all five lobsters into a pile in the corner to the left of the door. She then waddles over to the giant door that is at least six feet tall and sees the handle is slightly above her reach. She has to retrain herself from screeching in frustration as she keeps trying to jump up for the handle, just barely missing. She eventually gives up and hacks up a rope to lasso it. It catches on and she pulls so the door opens, only to see another door, this time with black bars, behind it. This one has a giant metal lock on the handle. She sees a third door behind the bars.

Silver: [whispering] Oh this will take a while.

Kowalski: [sing song voice] I know what would take longer.

Her gives her a seductive wink and she shudders, her body heating up. Silver wanted to pounce on him, but gains control.

Silver: If I give you a kiss will you stop for five minutes so I can think.

He thinks and then nods. Silver sighs and waddles over to him and fully kisses his beak and he of coarse kisses back.

Meanwhile the others arrive at the end of that hallway. A pale looking Athena points down towards the holding cell.

Athena: Down there. Be careful the first two doors have an electrical element on them.

Private: Athena, are you alright?

Athena sits down and leans on the wall.

Athena: Just tired I think.

Skipper: Sky, Eva! You stay here and watch our backs and make sure she doesn't pass out. The rest of you are with me!

The team then belly slides down the hall until they get to the door. They see that the inner most door beyond the two barred doors is already open. Which is good because that was the door Athena said was indestructible. That's not the only thing they see: Kowalski is also dipping Silver and kissing her at the same time.

Skipper: [accidentally whispering] Whats going on here?

Rico clears his throat loudly. Kowalski looks with an annoyed look on his face at being interrupted.

Kowalski: [gasp] Rico! [drops Silver]

Silver: [annoyed, rubbing head] Ow! What was that for? That hurt!

Kowalski points to Skipper and the gang. The shock of seeing them causing a short burst of adrenalin, thus off setting the liquid he was shot with that had just started to wear off.

Silver: [happy] Alright! Wait a minute! I ended up not having to kiss you then! They came!

Eva: [to Sky] What is she talking about?

Sky: How should I know?

Eva only shrugs.

Skipper: Rico! Calm down! Hold him down!

Everyone on his side of the door dog-piled on Rico except for Eva, Sky, and Athena.  
Eva: Hey! Don't do anything! Those bars are electric!

Sky: I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to get hurt.

Athena: That would be bad for everyone.

Silver: You think?

Her voice is dripping sarcasm.

Silver: Dr. Squirrel lover injected Kowalski with mating liquid and he couldn't stop even if he wanted.

Skipper: Whoa!

Silver: What it dose is heighten mating instinct to the extreme. He sent Red to get Athena to get you boys with it, but judging by that weak voice from before you got yourselves out of that.

Upon hearing that Kowalski couldn't control himself Rico calms down and is allowed up. Then he tilts his head at him.

Rico: What about now?

They look and see that hes backed off from Silver and is staring at Rico with an oddly pained expression.

Athena: Whats going on down there?

Private: [regarding Kowalskis look] Maybe his fear of Rico pounding him is counter acting the shot.

Skipper narrows his eyes at Kowalski.

Skipper: No, its not that hes already snapped out of it.

Eva: Then what else could it be?

Cory: Yeah, why that pained expression at Rico?

Silver eyes widen and she softly pats his shoulder, he flinches.

Silver: There is no reason to be ashamed about those urges.

Kowalski flashes her a grateful look that she wasn't mad and would help stop Rico from hurting him. Rico didn't want to hurt him, he grins and nods at him to let him know that its alright now. He returns the gestures then gathers himself.

Kowalski: So how are we going to get out of here? Wha- Athena?

Athena is suddenly standing behind the others in the hallway, they look up at her. She thinks a moment then pokes Rico in the belly until she get her favorite: the grappling gun.

Athena: OK, if I don't do thing right get ready to hurry.

She takes aim with the grappling gun and shoots through the bars. The hook gets the second door and the cable is touching the first. The shock feature goes active and the doors short out after about a minute. The down side is Athena didn't let go fast enough.

Eva: Athena!

She collapses. Eva and Sky run over and start to check for a pulse. They both find one yet no injuries had dared to show up.

Sky: It sucks how she didn't just drop it.

Eva: Sh. I think she's awake.

Athena sat up groaning.

Private: Athena, how do you feel?

Athena: Like I was electrocuted by six teen electric eels accompanied by a hundred volts at one Millie amperes.

Eva: I'm going on a hunch now but that had to hurt.

Athena: No duh Sherlock.

Silver and Kowalski make it though by quickly squeezing through the bars before it turns back on and they stand around Athena.

Kowalski: You didn't have to do that and you didn't look so good before that.

Athena: Though I'm a human I'm still a teammate. You came to help me so I helped you. Now we have to get you all out before the dolphin shows up and makes all into hormone driven lunatics.

Silver: That reminds me, he said that he was going to start making a version of the stuff that he tested on Kowalski that would work anytime, not just mating season.

Athena: Its your mating season? No wonder I had two minds about going to the zoo lately. It would be a bad idea to get penguin-ized!

Skipper: [worried look] Are you sure your OK. You sounded weak before and now-

Suddenly there is a dolphin laugh over a PA system. Its obviously Dr. Blowhole.

Dr. Blowhole: I have a GREAT announcement to make to all of you that can hear me. My plan is going perfectly according to schedule as I have just completed my experiment! If I test it on a penguin, it should have them act like it's mating season at any time! [laughs evilly]

Eva: Hm. So Einstein finally made it?  
Sky: Well apparently.

Athena: Well that ain't good!

Cory: Actually, most of our day wasn't.

Silver: Next time I see him he wont survive that I will promise you!

Skipper: Kowalski, options!

Kowalski: The way I see it we have to hit three goals, get us out of here, get Athena out of here and destroy that formula. But we have one major problem we can't really do anything around here without our guide and shes not looking to good. I don't think Red Bull is going to help this time.

Athena: I just needed a break, I'm stronger then I look. Not unlike you all.

The human then amazes them by getting to her feet.

Eva: Just remember to not reach your limit if it can be avoided. We need you in prime condition before we can properly treat you.

Athena: I make no promises.

Sky: And that's what scares us.

Athena: Come on! Let's go beat up a crazy mammal.

Silver grins with a deadly look in her eyes.

Cory: Didn't Skipper get that look right before he nearly blew up said dolphin?

Athena: Skipper nearly did what now? [wide eyes]

Skipper: Guilty as charged, but there was no honor in it so I stood down.

Athena grins at him, relieved.

Eva: But there's honor in punching him in the face every five seconds you see him? Good to know. Thanks for that information.

With that they move out, following Athena. Silver just follows silently at the back with Kowalski as they try to get to Dr. Blowhole.

Kowalski: I know this is unnecessary, but I'm sorry about before.

Silver: Its alright, by the way that last smooch? Bravo!

Kowalski grins then shrugs.

They arrive at a long dark hallway.

Athena: That's weird. [stops]

Cory steps up next to her, her foot suddenly sinks into the floor.

Cory: I think I just stepped on a switch!

Sky: [face in wing] Terrific!

All of a sudden the room starts rumbling. Tall metal spokes erupt from the floor and glow with electricity. The spokes reach the ceiling.

Eva: I have a feeling we're not going to like the next animal that comes in the room.

Private: And please tell me that he doesn't have a back up Control Energy thing.

Athena: I can't promise that either. [gulps]

Silver: I would not be surprised if he did.

A clinking is then heard echoing. A door opens and then a lobster walks in. He pauses by the cage to look inside and continues on. He walks to a wall and pushes on a it, a little square-shaped indention and a siren then go off. He then walks out the way they came in. A few minutes later Dr. Blowhole rolls in.

Dr. Blowhole: Wow Agent S. you have failed at everything I taught you.

Silver launches herself at the dolphin, Athena catches her before she hits the bars.

Athena: Man! I thought dolphins were supposed to be cute!

The whole rookery behind her laughs at the face he makes. Kowalski is the first to stop.

Kowalski: There is no way that your going to do what you did to me to the others!

Dr. Blowhole: Of course not, but she will.

Eva: Oh wow. So brave having someone doing your dirty work for you. COME HERE SO I CAN POUND YOUR FACE IN!

Athena: I'd rather be permanently penguin-ized and shot up with that stuff myself! [stands protectively in front of penguins]

Silver studies the cage and sees a lock. She silently and very carefully as to not get zapped picks it with a bobby pin and gets to a vantage point above the conversation. Then she just spear tackles Dr. Blowhole onto the floor with his segway flying off somewhere.

They notice this and start to cheer her on. All but one that is, as she is busy.

Rico: Woo hoo!

Skipper: Ooh. That had to hurt.

Sky: Now punch him on the left!

Kowalski: That's my girl!

Eva: Yeah! Just like they taught you!

Private: Yay! She's winning!

Athena: Yeah! Show that sea mammal whose boss!

All that is left, is Cory. She is the one to notice the slightly opened door. She makes sure everyone knows about it. The boys team grins.

Cory: Hey guys! Come on! [slides out]

Eva: Oh.

Sky: So she got out that way. Sweet.

Dr. Blowhole: Get her off! Get her off!

Athena: Go Silver go! Go Silver go!

Eva: Is she really going to have all the credit in beating up this bad guy?

Sky: I think not!

Eva: Alright! Let's go!

They all attempt to leave their prison when a lobster whistles. They see to it that the cage is locked again and about ten lobsters are staring at them from the outside.

Sky: Or maybe we will postpone that defeat until we get out.

Cory lunges at Dr. Blowhole from behind and her and Silver join in together like they fought with each other since they were born.

Suddenly the dolphin slams one into the other with his tail. He drags himself to his segway. He gets up on it and decides to go into his lab to get the new liquid and see how it will work on females. When he gets into the room he sees that everything in the room is destroyed.

Dr. Blowhole: No! I haven't memorized the formula yet! Neither one!

Cory: That's not the only thing I did!

From the other room:

Dr. Blowhole: Self destruct due to over load?

Athena: But we are still trapped in here!

Cory: I also figured out that the trap has a voice over ride code. Most likely in case Dolphin Boy got caught in it.

Athena: What is it?

Cory: What? I can't do everything for you!

Skipper: Think woman think!

Athena thinks so hard she thought she would pass out because her head hurt so much, but it comes to her.

Athena: [shouting] Override code: D-O-R-I-S!

The trap then deactivates and they are free.

Skipper: Alright, let's go, go, go!

Eva: Do you ALWAYS have to say that? Because I hear it a lot from your beak.

Skipper: And I hear a lot of smack so keep moving.

Sky: Nice one!

Kowalski: I believe we should leave now.

Cory: That would be a good idea.

Athena starts to run to the exit with the penguins behind her, at her heels. They have to swerve around to prevent themselves from getting squashed by incoming falling hunks of building. They are getting closer to the exit when said hunks get even larger and fall faster. Its getting harder for the penguins and human to dodge them. Eva is the one with the least luck. She tried to move faster, she really did! But one lands on her foot. She howls in pain and is barely heard over all the other noises.

Silver is the only one who hears and she stops and tries to get Eva out. She coughs up a pulley and attaches around the hunk and ties it around another which was still not fallen but when she pushes it. It falls and lifts the hunk up of Eva and Silver helps her up.

Silver: We've got to get out of here!

Eva nods and they try to get to the entrance, but a huge building hunks fall over and they are stuck in the HQ!

Cory: OK maybe this wasn't a good idea!

Athena: Rico, you got to risk doing your thing!

Rico nods and quickly steps forward. He quickly hacks up a blue cannon and blows it up! Then the try to run through, but Athena trips. She pulls the grappling gun and fires it towards the team. The catch it and are about to pull her out when the dolphin comes through in his hover bubble. He grabs Athena with a claw attachment and heads for the lake.

Skipper: Ah, come on!

Eva: You have got to be kidding me!

Cory: Of course he needs her, shes the one who was transferring the animals that came here to wherever they were going! She was the one that the buyers saw!

Kowalski: She is going to snap when she finds that out!

Eva: Hey! Less talky, more walk-y! I can't go very fast so I'll get myself to safety. Go after them!

Sky: But we can't go without you.

Eva: Tough cumquats! I just have a probably broken foot. It will heal in time. Now, THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!

Silver: I'll stay with her GO!

Everyone else races away while Silver gives Evas leg a look, then helps her into a safe area.

At the lake base:

Athena: I'm not going to help you sell animals into cruelty anymore you hear me?

Though now shackled to a wall Athena is being as fiery as ever.

Dr. Blowhole: How do you remember suddenly?

Athena: You kept me around for to long! [glares]

Dr. Blowhole: Hm. Maybe it's a new side effect. Well to bad! You're not the one in control here!

Athena: Well I say no more!

Dr. Blowhole: Well what are you going to do about it?

Outside:

Skipper: We are going to do this!

When he says that he does a cork screw.

He hits a guard super lobster and knocks him out. Then the team jumps down the nearby tunnel, the entrance to the base that is in the lake. They were now waddling in a tunnel where they enter a cave. The only way that is seen at first glance, is through a hole in the ground. If one were to look in it, they wouldn't have seen the bottom.

Private: What do we do now Skipper?

Skipper: Kowalski, options!

Kowalski: I say we could-

Sky: [cuts him off] Nope. Won't work. Follow me.

She walks over to a rock by the entrance and pulled out giant leaves. She grabbed enough for all of them and put them in a pile.

Cory: What are these for?

Sky: You don't want to get all cut up do you?

Skipper: Cut up? What are you talking about?

Sky: OK, so Eva found this place one day. I never knew someone would build a lair here though. Now, Geronimo!

And with that, she jumps on the leaf and down the hole. They look at each other and shrug and grab a leaf and slide down too. They land just in time as Dr. Blowhole is about to blast Athena with his spare Control Energy Generator. They land just in time because the land on it and break it.

Dr. Blowhole: Really?

Athena: Flippy has been foiled! [belly laughs]

Sky: Not even Eva could have come up with that one!

She like the others go into belly laughs.

Dr. Blowhole: [growls] I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR IGNORANCE! [evil calm] Lobsters, put them away.

Rico growls and coughs up a blue cannon, he laughs mercilessly and starts to fire taking down super lobster after super lobster. Kowalski backs him up with some weaponless Kung Fu from behind. Cory and Sky make for Athena, while Private and Skipper attack Dr. Blowhole.

Skipper: Athena is my agent!

Dr. Blowhole: Oh that's to bad. I was going to have her be my evil adviser. Guess that's going to be put on hold. [turns slightly] Didn't you hear me? I said put them away! I will deal with them later!

Even more super lobsters enter the glass dome of a base and quickly surround the penguins and Athena. Even faster, they were all tied up. Dr. Blowhole sees this and smiles. He uses his tail to swat Private and Skipper to the super lobsters who tie them up as well.

Sky: Man, this is NOT our day.

Lobster One: Hey. What should we do with them boss?

Dr. Blowhole: [smirks] Put then in the containment dome and guard them for now. Ten of you stay here in case the other two show up.

Cory: I think it's sad how we keep getting trapped.

Rico: Uh-huh.

Sky: Just a bit.

The super lobsters then pick each of them up and carry then down a glass tube leading to a smaller glass dome. There is a smaller section covered by a big metal door with one handle and only a small, rectangular, metal screen so others could see inside whenever they wanted. After the lobsters throw the penguins and Athena in there they all stand outside the metal door.

Skipper: Well, this is just marvelous.

Sky: [whispering] I have an idea! Rico, first we need a knife or something to cut these ropes.

Rico bites the ropes off of everyone.

Cory: Or you could just do that! [blinks rapidly]

Athena: How could they carry me?

Cory: They are genetically enhanced super lobsters and I'm going to use that to get us out of here. Silver told me that she always wanted to try this! [winks]

She turns to Red Three

Cory: Hey Red Three.

Red Three : What do you want?

Cory Why do you take orders from an over sized guppy?

Red Three: What do you mean?

Cory: After all your so strong now. So why must you take orders from the over sized fish?

All the lobster seem to take it in.

Cory: What? Do you think you need him? After all who does his dirty work?

Super Lobsters: We do.

Cory: So why listen to him? Why not revolt? After all you have the numbers and the skills to take him down! So what will you do? Come on give it a little thought.

Red Three is quiet in thought and everyone is waiting to hear what he will say. Then he suddenly raises his claw.

Red Three: WE REVOLT! LETS GO PENGUINS!

Corys eyes glow happily as the super lobsters release them.

Skipper: [grins] Show off!

Cory: What? When you have been training with someone who was fighting for someone along side people or super lobsters in this case for years you should know a few things and yes I am, but that's why you guys love me! Particularly Private! [kisses Private on cheek]

Private: [blushes] You know that they are going to get their tails kicked don't you?

Cory: That's what makes it funny! I think Silver will be proud!

Everyone gets a devilish grin.

With Eva and Silver:

Silver: So how's your foot?

Eva: Broken but fixable. Nothing a trip to the doctor won't fix.

Silver: Well that's good news.

Eva: Uh-huh. I wonder how the others are doing.

Silver: Probably alright. Well I'm hungry what about you?

Eva: OK! Momma need her fish.

Silver laughs and upchucks some fish for the both of them.

Eva: Slightly gross, but I'm so hungry I don't care anymore. In any case regurgitated just like momma used to make!

Silver smiles, but starts to eat her fish.

Back at the base a huge battle has broken out between Red Threes super lobsters verses Dr. Blowholes super lobsters. The penguins and Athena use said battle to sneak out.

Once top side:

Athena: You came after me not once, but twice? The only other friend like that I've ever had is Rory!

Sky: Who's Rory?

Skipper: That's not important right now.

Rico: Wheres Silver and Eva?

Athena: I was wondering the same thing. Also do we have a way back to NYC? Because I'm fading fast here.

Sky: Maybe they are hiding? And shouldn't we destroy his base?

Kowalski: If they are hiding we should go and find them. I say it would be easier if we split into groups of two with one group of three.

Athena: We don't have to worry about that base.

Sky: And why is that?

Athena: One did you see the size of that battle? and Two-

She holds up a remote of some kind and pushes a series of buttons.

Kowalski: What did you-?

Athena: First I put the base on lock down, then I shut the power down. They are going to be trapped for a good long time. I hope that dolphin has plenty of butter for them lobsters!

Skipper: You have out schemed a schemer! [laughs]

Private: Well she IS crafty.

Sky: Yeah. Have to give her credit on that one. So who's going with who to find the others?

Private: [frantically waving flipper] Oh! I call Cory!

Sky: Naturally.

Cory: Hey. [shrugs with smirk] When you got it you got it.

Sky: [rolls eyes] Uh-huh. Well I wouldn't mind going with Athena or Skipper.

Athena: Well I don't really want Rico to kill Kowalski if he's dating Rico's sister so I guess I'll go with them.

Skipper: Alright. Now let's split up.

Kowalski: Sky and Skipper, you will search the North. Private and Cory you have the East. We have the South and first ones back here will look in the West.

The others:

Eva: I wonder what has happened to the rest of them.

Silver: You stay here, I'm going to go find them. They are most likely looking for us right now. She goes into the woods. She finds a camp site. The guy had a truck, but he also has an ATV.

Silver: [grins] Score!

Eva: It's not like I even CAN go anywhere. [after a few minutes] Ugh. Where IS SHE?

Suddenly Eva hears a rumbling of something coming towards her. And FAST. She is sitting on a rock by a tree and grabs onto it as the thing comes closer. She sees two lights growing ominously bigger and eerily closer, roaring louder by every passing second. She closes her eyes and grips the tree as if it could save her from the beast.

Voice: Woo hoo! I wanna do that again!

She opens her eyes and releases the plant from her death grip. She gives a sigh of relief as it was only Silver on another stolen ATV, this one a dark blue. Silver helps Eva on and they takes off in search of their friends.

Silver: Woo hoo!

She drives around like a manic! Which is good because it enables her to find everyone fairly quickly. Athena being in rough shape.

Skipper: We will pick up the little pink car then its back to NYC. Boys in the car, girls on this bad boy.

Athena: Why is you car pink anyway? Why not just paint it?

Skipper: As it turns out my energy is that color, so that's why.

Eva starts belly laughing and pointing at his face.

Eva: You [laugh] are [laugh] PINK OF ALL COLORS! [laughs harder]

Sky: She's laughing like that because pink is supposed to be a girly color and it's the one she hates the most.

Kowalski: Wait, girls can hate PINK?

Eva calms down and wipes her eyes.

Eva: Well, yeah. That color is so stereotypical that it should die in a hole.

Private: Um, I don't think colors can die.

Cory: It's a figure of speech.

Sky: It means she hates it a lot.

Eva: Not only that, but my favorite color is actually blue. Green being my second. So I'm happy that Silver found one THIS color.

Silver: Yeah I absolutely hate pink. Dark red is my favorite followed by baby blue!

Athena: I'm like Little Private! Me love the rainbow!

Private: Yay! Finely someones on my side of the color chart!

Eva: Actually I have more friends who like the rainbow. Like Carolyn, Dakota and Payal.

Skipper: Who are they?

Eva: Oh, no one important. Just some horses I know in San Diego.

Private: You've been to California?

Sky: We lived there for quite a bit actually. I was born somewhere else though and got transferred. Then I lived there for a long time and got transferred again.

Eva: I was born there and lived there for most of my life. Then we moved.

Private: Skipper? They were in California?

Skipper: [grins] Manfredi and Johnson were a bit protective of their sisters. They didn't want them to become commandos like them.

Rico: Epic fail! [snorts]

Silver: Are you hippies done talking colors and ponies and ready to go home or . . . are we gonna hug some trees?

Athena: [snorts] Home Jeeves!

Silver: Besides, one of us already did that.

Eva: [smacks wing] Hey! It's your fault you know!

Silver: Yeah yeah. [laughs, starts driving]  
Eva pouts.

Cory: See you Privy!

She says that as they arrive at the car and the guys team jumps off the ATV. Silver then gooses the gas and their off!

Skipper: Oh yeah right! Rico lets catch those girls!

Rico laughs as they all jump into the car then speed after their female counterpart, plus Athena.

Since the girls had a head start they arrived at the zoo's entrance about thirty seconds earlier than the boys.

Eva: OK, now that we're here do you think you can show us to Athena's house?

Silver and Kowalski share a glance then look away with extremely soft sighs as all but Rico get out of the car.

Rico: [grunts, sounding amused] Saw that. [looks at Eva] Follow me!

Eva shrugs and dose just that, but not before saying by to the other guys.

They get to Athenas house and she sneaks in leaving a written cover story on the table before getting upstairs fast. Rico and Eva decide to stay for a while as they are worried about Athena. They call the team and tell them that. Once while Rico is in the bathroom Athena turns to Eva.

Athena: Eva, are you aware that Rico is quite smitten with you?

Eva: Yeah. [tilts head]

Athena: I'm sensitive like that.

Eva: Like Sky.

Rico listens at the door, quietly, then glances at the pair laying side by side, as the human and lady penguin were laying on the humans bed, before coming to a conclusion of they belong to each other.

Athena: Really? Cool.

Eva: Yup. Can I tell you a story?

Athena: Uh, sure?

Eva: Once upon a time, a witch laid a curse which cast a princess into an eternal slumber. One day, a young man appeared, intending to awake her. But then, a voice whispers, "Awaken the princess from her sleep? What a cruel thing to do! For what if the princess wishes not to receive the kiss of awakening, but to rather to sleep forever?"

Athena: What does that have to do with anything?

Eva: Right now, I feel like I'm the sleeping princess.

Athena: Oh, I get it.

Silver looks out the window, but listens into what Eva and Athena say to each other.

Eva: [nods head] I got it from my mom before she died. She always told me stories like that and she was very wise. When something would happen, I would think about those stories and some things became revealed.

Athena: So you're thinking that Rico is that 'young man' from that story?

Eva: I would say so. But . . .

Athena: Yeah?

Eva: I just THINK I'm like the princess because, well, I like my life the way it is, but I kinda like him too, but I don't think it's as much as he likes me. I need help. Advice. Something besides these stories.

Silver: [while still staring out window] There is different kinds of love yet everything seems to hate. How do you know what is wrong or right? Drop everything you know and let your heart lead you to who you want to be with and don't let anyone stop you.

Eva: That was rather blunt, but very good advice.

Athena: I was going to say something close to that too.

Rico waits a moment before walking in so they don't know that he was listening.

Athena: I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep now.

Eva: [lost in thought] Yeah . . . OK . . . you do that. I'm, going outside to catch some air.

Athena: Are you sure about that?

Eva: Don't sorry. I'll be on the roof and in before light. Silver, I'll need my grappling gun.

Silver then spits up the hooked object that was used in the capture of The Red Squirrel. Uttering a 'thanks' Eva climbs out the window and shoots up to the roof.

Silver watches for a second before turning to Cory.

Cory: Wanna make cookies?

Silver: Sure why not?

Cory: Good Skys already waiting for us!

Athena: Don't make a mess. Oh hey Rico!

Rico: Hi.

Athena: Are you going to follow her?

Rico looks out the widow and after a few moments nods.

With Eva:

Eva had shot up to the roof and landed on her left foot as her right one still hurt. She limps closer to the edge and sits down staring at the moon. She was thinking about what she felt for who.

Eva: [thinking] I think I like Rico and I hope I'm over Private. Maybe I should give it a chance I mean, everybody deserves a chance to prove themselves right? [sighs, yelling] Watashi wa nani o suru tsumori?

Voice: Huh?

Eva hears the voice and glares behind her preparing for a fight. She notices who is and calms.

Eva: Oh. Hi Rico. That was Japanese for 'What am I going to do'.

Rico: Ooh.

Eva: Yeah, listen. I have something I wanted to tell you. I was thinking 'Hey. This guy really likes me, right? And I sorta like him back. So why not give him time to prove this was a good choice?'. What do you say?

Rico: Of course.

Rico and Eva stare at each other. They cuddle for a bit then head back to Athenas room where the rest of the girls team were having cookies. Athena was sleeping like a rock.

Eva: [whispering loudly, whining] I WANNA COOKIE! [spooky voice] Give them to me.

Cory: Ask nicely.

Silver gets distracted and coughs up a marker and drew a monocle, mustache and a goatee on Athenas face. Athena shifts in her sleep.

Athena: Back you lobsters! Back! [light snore]

Eva: [fake tears, runs in circles] Wha . . . [stops running] Don't forget to draw a uni-brow!

Silver: You got it!

She continues to draw.

The next morning Athena looks in her bathrooms mirror and screams! The girls and Rico laugh as she then chases them around the room. Silver and the rest race by Skipper with a quick 'hi'. Sky and Silver hit the brakes after a few seconds. Eva hides because of her hurt foot.

Silver: Guys what are you doing here so soon?

Skipper: We came to pick up Rico.

Sky: Oh yeah. He never left did he? [looks at Rico] Seems that we're just to awesome for him to stay away. [smirks at other boys] Looks like you lucked out.

Soon enough she gets tired and lies down on her bed.

Eva: [from her hiding spot] Hi Athena. Since they made cookies last night can I make something?

Silvers eyes remain locked on Kowalski wondering if he would talk to her.

Athena: If I can have some, my parents have left for work by now so knock yourself out.

She notices Silver staring at Kowalski and grabs him. Placing the two penguins next to each other.

Athena: [moving Kowalski like a doll] Oh yes Silver. You're so pretty and I love you. [moving Silver like a doll] Oh Kowalski, you always know what to say to make me love you.

Silver covers her beak to try to keep from laughing.

Kowalski: Put me down!

Silver: No please keep on going!

Athena laughs then gently makes them hug each other.

Athena: Say it with me crew!

Everyone: Awe!

Eva starts to laugh and shouts out from her corner.

Eva: Now do Sky and Skipper!

Athena set Silver and Kowalski down side by side and Silver leans on him while he wraps a wing around her. Then she grabs Skipper and Sky who try to run, but she catches them.

Athena: Oh now you don't!

To get Skipper to stop wiggling she kisses him on top of his flat head. Hes stunned still.

Sky: I gotta remember that one.

Athena: No time like the here and now!

Sky: Wise are you my human friend!

She then grabs skipper and plants one on him.

Eva: [limps out of corner behind clothes, grossed out] Oh man! Get a room you sickos!

Private: Why were you hiding behind those clothes?

Eva: Because I was the one who told Silver to give Miss America over there a uni-brow!

Cory: By the way where is Silver and Kowalski?

They look around, but they aren't there.

They are racing around the garden playing tag until they end up falling into the bushes and it goes too far. Thirty minutes later they wash away any signs of their fun.

Kowalski: Hey Silver?

Silver: Yeah?

Kowalski: What will happen now?

Silver: We stay together.

Kowalski: Well, until Rico kills me in my sleep anyway! [laughs]

Silver: At least you'll die happy! [laughs]

By the time they waddle back into Athena's room, there's cookie and cake crumbs on the floor, chocolate stains on the walls and plates turned upside down all over the place.

Kowalski: Whoa. What happened here?

Eva: I made a cake, cookies, and truffles and also tea, but THESE FREAKS had a food fight! The tea is still in the kitchen with the rest of the truffles.

Sky: And it was fun! [starts laughing with Eva, they high-five]

Silver softly laughs.

Kowalski: So where is everyone else?

Athena: In my bath tub and sink trying to get all the dessert out of their feathers. Rico is loving my luffa! [laughs]

Eva: Oh, gross! Your LUFFA? Ew!

Silver: [lets out a soft laugh] My twin is weird like that!

Sky: So when can we expect an egg from you two?

Silver: [beet red] One not a word to little brother! And two we were careful, so no egg at this time.

Eva: Remember that second one when it comes! [starts laughing louder]

Silver: I wouldn't mind having an egg though I still want Kowalski by my side and not murdered by my brother. Anyway, Sky whats the status on you and Skippers relationship?

Its now Skys turn to go beet red. Then her home base walkie goes off.

Person on other end: Sky, its the twins. Our mom had to go on vacation and you have to watch us!

Eva: Looks like we are headed home troops!

The boys then walk in smiling. Until they hear the next few sentences:

Twins: OK! We'll see you later MOOOOMMY! We love you!

Eva: OK!

Sky: We'll see you later!

Both: WE LOVE YOU TOO! [puts away the walkie talkie]

Eva: [sigh] I really love those kids.

Sky: [giggles] Of course! We HAVE to!

Skipper: Wait, you have KIDS?

Silver glances toward the door and sees the boys standing there with shock written across their faces. She lightly hit Kowalski then pointed over and Kowalski looks uneasy after seeing them. Silver feels fear, anger, and a sudden urge to kill from her brother.

Eva: Well, in a sense,

Sky: Yes. Yes we do.

Eva: And proud OF IT!

Rico: Say WHAT?

Eva: I don't see what the big deal is with having twins. [shrugs]

Skipper: WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU WENT AND HAD KIDS AND THEN STARTED DATING US!  
Rico then growled and glared at Eva.

Sky: Whoa there buddy. Back up. Did you just say 'HAD' kids?

Skipper: Yes! I did! I can't believe this!

Eva: Hey, in our defense, we did no such thing.

Skipper: What do you mean? You obviously-

Private: Sir, if I may. From what I understand maybe they didn't HAVE kids, because 'Mommy' is just a nickname that the twins call her like 'Auntie' or 'Uncle'.

Eva: And that's why he was my . . . never mind. [looks at Sky]

Silver and Kowalski: [thinking] I'm glad we don't have to go through that.

Sky simply pats her on the shoulder, with a comforting look. Rico walks over and gives her a hug. She grins and returns it. The others all grin.

Skipper: [walks to Athenas bed] And you! Why didn't you say anything?

Athena: [grins] Because I couldn't breath.

Kowalski: And why not?

Athena: Because I was laughing to hard! [snorts]

Private: And what were you laughing at?

Athena: The looks on your faces! It was like 'Oh my god, they had babies? AAA!' [goes back into silent belly laughs]

The boys team put their faces into their wings.

Girls team: We knew we liked you!

Athena: [calming down] It's hard not to.

Eva then starts to giggle at her and soon they start to both laughing loudly again.

Silver and Kowalski roll their eyes. Silver then leans on Kowalski. Then they hear someone down stairs.

Athena: That must be my parents.

Skipper: Guess it must be time for us to go then.

The penguins then get up.

Athena: I'll come to the zoo and see you guys before the girls leave later.

Penguins: Ten-four on that!

Eva: Oh! don't forget my tea and truffles! I would like the truffles to come with. They were really good and I don't want them to be thrown out the window and into my eye ever again. [glares at boys team receives snort] On second thought, keep the tea.

Athena: From the two I ate, the peppermint flavor was really good. Now go get in your car or ATV or whatever while I go pack them. [leaves room]

Skipper: You heard the lady! Let's roll out!

Eva: Realize I need help because of my foot.

Silver helps Eva to the ATV and looks at Kowalski. She rushes to him ignoring the boys stares and kisses Kowalski then hurries to catch up with the rest of the girls. Kowalski shrugs at Rico.

Rico: Lucky booger! [grins]

Kowalski: [grins back]What can I say? You either got it or you don't.

Eva and Sky hear this and start to snicker to themselves.

Silver lets out a love filled sigh.

Cory: Someone is in love, head over heals love!

Athena comes out of the house with the food Eva made.

Athena: We got us a penguin soap opera! [laughs]

Skipper: [grins] You have no idea!

Eva: Yay! My food! [eats a truffle and shivers] Yummy!

Silver: Guys we should hurry.

Cory: Got it.

They are ready to leave and Silver starts up the ATV.

Athena: The zoo Jeeves!

She receives eight looks at once.

Athena: Yeah, couldn't help it! [giggles] See you guys!

The penguin teams then head out. On the way Eva gets bored and asked for a radio from Silver, who hacks one up. She changes channel after channel until she gets one she likes. Fireflies by Owl City is playing. Eva decides to sing along and Sky wants to 'help' a bit.

Eva: You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Sky: 'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and

Stare

Eva: I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly

Sky: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Both: 'Cause everything is never as it seems

Eva: 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs

Sky: As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed

Eva: The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

Sky: Thread, thread

Eva: I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly

Sky: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

Eva: When I fall asleep  
Leave my door open just a crack

Sky: Please take me away from here

Eva: Cause I feel like such an insomniac

Sky: Please take me away from here

Eva: Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
Please take me away from here  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
Sky: To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

Eva: Said farewell  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

Eva: Jar, jar, jar  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly

Eva: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

Sky: When I fall asleep  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

Eva: When I fall asleep

Sky: I'd like to make myself believe

Eva: That planet Earth turns slowly  
Both: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Cory claps happily. Everyone cheers. When they arrive at the zoo they all take some time to rest. Athena shows up just as promised to see the girls team off.

Athena: Sorry, would have been here sooner if I hadn't had to clean my room.

Skipper: Yeah we made the mess we should have helped clean it up.

Athena: It will go in the 'you owe me' slot. [quirks eyebrow]

Eva: Except me. My food is never meant to throw. Except for that squid and honey casserole. [laughing with Cory and Sky]

Silver: Why are you laughing?

Eva: Have I ever made it for you?

Silver: No?

Sky: Then that's why! It's just a sticky mess all around.  
Eva: Well, I think it's time for us to go. Aden and Eden are waiting for us back home.

Silver sneaks away with Kowalski again.

Athena, noticing them running off, distracts the others by challenging Joey to a fist fight. She looses, but the then two make friends much to the penguins surprise. Its after this that the others notice that two of their number was missing. They find Kowalski chilling in his bunk in HQ and Silver polishing the ATV.

Athena: [thinking] They are quick! [grins]

Eva: For a second there I thought we were going to have a problem because we have to get back ASAP.

Silver: I was waiting for you, thought you were right behind me. [shrugs]

Rico doesn't look fully convinced, but doesn't want to be a jerk and keeps his big beak shut.

They wave the girls off telling them to tell the twins they said 'hi'.

**The End**

_Authors Note__: Before you get mad at me for the length of this thing, let me tell you why its so long. And I know its long, in fact this it the longest story I have ever put on this site. This story is so this long because __One__: three writers worked on it, myself, Lovekit and Silverkit (now known as Lovepaw and Silverpaw) and puppy-anime-lover. And __Two__: we combined two different story ideas. Now have fun with reviews, just don't be mean! __And now of course the disclaimer that we put down here because we can: We don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar. Dream Works/Nickelodeon dose.~_

_~Over & Out~_


End file.
